LRH Tape Overview
L. Ron Hubbard audio tapes list 1950 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 1 xxxxCxx Effort - Axioms - Thought - Emotion 2 xxxxCxx Electrophychometer 3 xxxxCxx Group Auditor's Course 4 xxxxCxx How to handle a PC 5 xxxxCxx Science Fiction 6 50xxCxx Scientology and Health 7 50xxCxxA Emergency measures (when unfamiliar with the case) - Talk to Students 8 50xxCxxB Push Buttons 9 50xxCxx Lecture on Valence 10 50xxCxx Discussion on Valence (cont.)#2 11 50xxCxx Standard Procedure 12 50xxCxx Emotion - ARC - The Tone Scale (Probably the same as 5011C21) 13 50xxCxx Outline of Dianetic Standard Procedure 14 50xxCxx Prenatal Engrams 15 50xxCxx Standard Procedure Steps 16 50xxCxx Tone Scale Emotion (Probably 5011C21) 17 50xxCxx The Triangle Puzzle 18 5006C07 LRH audits Mike McClurg 19 5006C07 LRH audits Mrs McChintock 20 5006C07 LRH audits Gloria Manchenburg 21 5006C08 LRH audits Gloria Manchenburg 22 5006C08 LRH audits Gloria Manchenburg (cont.) 23 5006C08 LRH audits Joe on a Chronic Somatic 24 5006C08 LRH audits Gloria Manchenburg 25 5006C08 LRH audits Gloria Manchenburg (cont.) 26 5006C09 LRH audits Gloria Manchenburg 27 5006C09 LRH audits McClurg 28 5006C09 LRH audits McClurg 29 5006C10 Dianetics - First Lecture of Saturday Course 30 5006C10 First Lecture Saturday Course - Dianetics (continued) 31 5006C10 LRH audits Gloria Manchenburg 32 5006C10 LRH audits McClurg 33 5006C12 A: Auditors Code B: LRH audits G. Manchenburg 34 5006C12 LRH audits Gloria Manchenburg 35 5006C12 A: LRH audits G. Manchenburg B: Auditors Code 36 5006C14 Diagnostic Procedure 37 5006C15 Sound and Aberration 38 5006C16 LRH audits Mike McClurg 39 5006C16 Memory and Diagnosis 40 5006C17 Recognising Contact of Engram-Use of Repeater 41 5006C19 Handling of Cases, Amnesia Trance 42 5006C19 A: LRH audits Dobbs B: LRH audits Mrs Kearing 43 5006C20 Valences, Analytical Mind 44 5006C21 Engrams 45 5006C21 To Auditors about Diagnosis 46 5006C23 Psychotics 47 5006C23 Psychotics 48 5006C24 Birth 49 5006C26 Hypnotism 50 5006C26 Demon Circuits 51 5006C26 Demon Circuits 52 5006C27 Birth 53 5006C28 Conception 54 5006C28 Reduction of Engrams 55 5006C29 Vocabulary and Case 56 5007C01 Address of Auditor to PC 57 5007C03 Entering a Case, Reducing Somatics, Diagnosis 58 5007C03 Entering a Case, Reducing Somatics, Diagnosis 59 5007C04 Handling Somatics - The Time Track 60 5007C05 Application of Procedure 61 5007C05 Application of Procedure 62 5007C05 Types of Cases 63 5007C06 Vicissitudes of the PC 64 5007C07 Review of Material 65 5007C07 Review of Material 66 5007C08 How to become an Auditor(In One Easy Lesson?) 67 5007C08 A: How to become an Auditor (In One Easy Lesson?) B: About Psychosis 68 5007C10 Psychocomatics 69 5007C10 Standard Procedure 70 5007C11 Standard Procedure 71 5007C11 Standard Procedure 72 5007C12 Review of Standard Procedure 73 5007C12 Review of Standard Procedure 74 5007C13 Checking Data - Straightwire - Dramatizations 75 5007C14 Conception - Sperm Sequence 76 5007C14 Things You Must Not Do 77 5007C15 Erasures 78 5007C15 Processing Children 79 5007C15 Child Dianetics (Probably same as Processing Children, same date) 80 5007C17 Derivation of Laws 81 5007C19 Actuality - Parts of an Engram:functions and interworkings of the analytical, reactive and somatic minds 82 5007C19 Somatic Strip, File Clerk, and Getting a Case Started (Friday) 83 5007C22 Demon Circuits 84 5007C22 Demon Circuits 85 5007C24 Diagnosis Data: using the dramatization as a key to understanding and unlocking the pre-clears engram bank 86 5008C02 Standard Procedure: The Importance of Getting Engrams. Techniques on finding and erasing them 87 5008C04 Affinity, Reality, Communication: what they are, how they relate to one another, how they apply to auditing and life 88 5008C04 Relation of Affinity, Communication, and Reality - Part I 89 5008C04 Relation of Affinity, Communication, and Reality - Part II 90 5008C05 Line Charge, PC Lamer Dye 91 5008C7? Black and White Processing: LRH was travelling N.J. to L.A., see July 8 52 92 5008C10 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles 93 5008C15 Anatomy of the Engram 94 5008C15 Analytical mind (Tuesday) 95 5008C16 Affinity, Reality, Communication: how breaks affects adversely, how 97 5008C18 Demonstration and Talk on Denyers, Bouncers Holders (Friday) 98 5008C18 Engrams - Two Parts of the Mind (could be same tape as above) 99 5008C21 SOP Step 1; PC Inventory: Finding and making use of psychiatric 100 5008C22 SOP Step 2; Opening the Case - Engrams and Part of the Mind 101 5008C22 Demonstration of getting a case moving on the Track (cont) 102 5008C23 Engrams and Parts of the Mind: boil-offs, file clerk, mind's filing systems 103 5008C24A Engrams and Parts of the Mind: action phrases walking engrams 104 5008C24B SOP Step 2; Running Engrams and Step 3, Demon Circuits and Valence 105 5008C25 Step 3 - Holders, Bouncers, Denyers, Taking Inventory, Psychotics 107 5008C28 Engrams and Types of Cases (psychotic to clear) (Monday) 108 5008C29 Educational Dianetics (Tuesday) 109 5008C30 Preventive Dianetcs (Wednesday) 110 5008C30 Preventive Dianetics (cont.) 111 5008C31 Educational Dianetics 112 5008C31 Engrams and Parts of the Mind 113 5008C31 Medical Dianetics (Thursday) 114 5009C01 Child Dianetics (Friday) 115 5009C01 Drugs: Effects in Auditing-(Sedation?) 116 5009C04 Advertising Dianetics - Propaganda - Pushbuttons (Monday) 117 5009C05 Political Dianetics (Tuesday) 118 5009C06 Aesthetics (Wednesday) 119 5009C07 Language Adjustement - Definitions of Words in a Language 120 5009C08 The Complete Auditor (relations to other fields and to the public) 121 5009C23 OAK PL-1 General Dianetics - Part 1 (Introduction to Dianetics) Historical 122 5009C23 OAK PL-2 General Dianetics - Part 2"What Dianetics Can Do" Part 1 & 2 124 5009C26 OAK PL-3 The Auditor's Code - Standard Procedure 125 5009C26 OAK PL-4 Demonstration 126 5009C27 OAK PL-5 Different Types of Cases and Methods 127 5009C27 OAK PL-6 Demonstration 128 5009C28 OAK PL-7 Stalled Cases and How to Resolve with Standard Procedure 129 5009C28 OAK PL-10 Demonstration (Running a Secondary)Part 1,2,3 130 5009C29 OAK PL-8 Demonstration (Coitus Engram) Part 1 & 2 131 5009C29 OAK PL-9 GUK and Free Wheeling #1 & #2 132 5010C09 Standard Procedure #6 - 700-0012E 133 5010C25 STP-1 Standard Procedure #1 - 700-0012A 134 5010C25 STP-2 Standard Procedure #2 - 700-0012B 135 5010C25 STP-3 Standard Procedure #3 - 700-0012C 136 5010C25 STP-4 Standard Procedure #4 - 700-0012D 137 5010C25 STP-5 Standard Procedure 138 5011Cxx Standard Procedure - Step II & III 139 5011Cxx Standard Procedure - Step III, reel I 140 5011Cxx Basic Course 1 141 5011Cxx Processing Children 142 5011C02 Standard Procedure Tools - Accessibility - Starting Case 143 5011C04 Affinity, Communication and Reality 144 5011C07 STP Standard Procedure 145 5011C07 STP Standard Procedure#7 - 700-0012G 146 5011C08 DEMO Insulin Shock Demo 147 5011C08 Child Dianetics (LRH?) 148 5011C09 Group Dianetics 149 5011C10 Handling Psychotics 150 5011C11 Educational Dianetics 151 5011C15 DEMO Demonstration Research 152 5011C20 STP-1 Thought, Life and the Material Universe 153 5011C21 STP-2A Spectrum of Logic - Tone Scale ; The mind as a computer the use of 154 5011C21 STP-2B Spectrum of Logic - The Tone Scale (cont.) 155 5011C22 STP-3A Auditor's Code and Beginnings of Standard Procedure (also known as 156 5011C22 STP-3B Standard Procedure (cont.) -Accessibility - ARC (also known as STP-6) 157 5011C24 STP-4A Case Entrance - Accessibility (also known as STP-7A) 158 5011C24 STP-4B Case Entrance (cont.) - Point of Entrance - Non-Verbal Factors (also 159 5011C25 STP-5A ARC and the Four Dynamics-Accessibility Chart 160 5011C25 STP-5B ARC and the Four Dynamics (cont.) - Circuitry (also known as STP-8) 161 5011C25 Standard Procedure 162 5011C26 SOP "Access" 163 5011C27 STP-6A Sttandard Procedure - Chronic Somatics -Stuck on the Track 164 5011C27 STP-6B Straight Memory - Affinity, Reality & Communication - Tone Scales 165 5011C28 STP-7A Valences and Demon Circuits (morning lecture) (also known as STP-10 166 5011C28 STP-7B Title Unknown (probable continuation of Valences and Demon Circuits) 167 5011C29 STP-8A Circuits, Valences, Accessibility, ARC (also known as STP-11) 168 5011C29 STP-8B Straight Memory Techniques 169 5011C30A STP-9 Rudimentary Data on Groups - Lect I,II,III 170 5011C30 STP-9B Completion of Lecture on Groups and Q & A. Lect V, VI, VII 171 5011C30 STP-12 Standard Procedure Step 3 172 5011C30 Groups 173 5012C01 STP-10 Group Dianetics 174 5012C07 A C R 175 5012C19 Chain Scanning 1951 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 176 5101C09 An Essay on Management 177 5101C18A Accessibility - Part 1 178 5101C18A Accessibility (cont.) Part 2 - Hurdy-Gurdy Straughtwire and Haywire 179 5102C07 R/BRCST Group Dianetics - How to straighten out a Group - the Group and the Individual 180 5102C08 R/BRCST Dianetics - It's Ability to handle Community's, Individual's and Nation's Problems 181 5102C09 R/BRCST Valence - Straight Memory 182 5102C12 R/BRCST Valence - Grief and Valence 183 5102C13 R/BRCST Husbands and Wives (etc) Auditing Each Other 184 5102C14 R/BRCST Communication Breaks: Seeing, Hearing, Speaking, etc. 185 5102C15 R/BRCST Tone Scale of Individuals and Nations 186 5104C09A Time 187 5104C09B Motion 188 5105C01 L. Ron Hubbard's May 15th Message 189 5105C21 Introduction to SCIENCE OF SURVIVAL 190 5106Cxx Validation Processing (11 or 18th June)(or27) 191 5106C04 All Possible Aberration - 1 192 5106C04 All Possible Aberration - 2 193 5106C12 Theory behind Theta and MEST 194 5106C12 Demonstration 195 5106C22 Introduction to Conference and New Book (3 reels) (Reels 1 thru 6) 196 5106C25 Techniques - Tone Scale (Parts 1,2,3,4,6) 197 5106C25 Theta-Mest (Survive and Succumb) 198 5106C26A HEV-1 Chart of Human Evaluation 199 5106C27A VP-1 Validation Processing - Intro to Self-Auditing - GUK 200 5106C27B VP-2 Chronic Somatics 201 5106C27C VP-3 Demonstration (Validation Processing) 201.1 5106C27D Outline of Civil Defense and other Booklets 202 5106C28 CAC-1 The Completed Auditor, Part 1 - Auditing Techniques 203 5106C28 CAC-1B The Dynamics - Interior and Exterior 204 5106C28 CAC-2A Standard Procedure - Auditing - Lock Scanning - ARC Straightwire 205 5106C28 CAC-2B The Completed Auditor, Part II - Intro,Extroversion - Past Deaths and Lives 206 5106C29 HDA-1 HDA Conference No. 1 207 5106C30 HDA-2,3 MEST, Theta, ARC - Part 1 208 5106C30 HDA-4,5 Final Lecture at Conference (Questions and Answers) 209 5107C09 VMP-1 Validation Processing 210 5107C09 VMP-2 MEST Processing 211 5107C09 VMP-3 Addenda - MEST Processing 212 5107C16 VMP-4 Some Educational Material 213 5107C16B VMP-5 More on MEST Processing (same lecture as Validation Technique, Parts 1-5) 214 5107C16 Advice to the Auditor 215 5107C21 Validation Processing 216 5107C23A Time Track 217 5107C23 Basic Processing 218 5107C30A Basic Reason, Part I 219 5107C30B Basic Reason, Part II 220 5108C06A Survival Processing, Part I 221 5108C06B Survival Processing, Part II 222 5108C13 What is Dianetics 223 5108C13 What Dianetics Can Do 224 5108C13A HEV-2 The Value of the Chart of Human Evaluation and its Application 225 5108C13B HEV-3 The Dynamics of Existence - Derivation and Uses of the Chart of Human Eval 226 5108C14A HEV-4 Conquest of the Physical Universe - Life Force Endowment, Personality 227 5108C14B HEV-5 Parts of the Mind - Behaviour and Punishment - Evolution on Theta and 228 5108C15A HEV-6 Tone Scale, Part I - How to Talk About the Tone Scale to the Non- 229 5108C15B HEV-7 Tone Scale, Part II - Chronic Position on the Tone Scale (Wed. evening, 230 5108C16A HEV-8 Motion and Emotion and Its Relationship to Man and the Tone Scale 231 5108C16B HEV-9 Motion and Emotion (cont.) - Physiology (Thurs. evening, second half) 232 5108C17A HEV-10 Motion and Emotion (cont.) - Physiological Aspects (Fri. evening, first 233 5108C17B HEV-11 Review of Motion and Emotion - ARC Triangle (Friday evening, second 234 5108C20 Motion 235 5108C21 Standard Procedure 236 5108C27 Motion and Emotion - Line Charge, Parts 1-5 237 5108C28A Psychotics 238 5108C28B Analytical Mind 239 5109C04 PLS-12 Time and Motion (Geriatrics) 240 5109C04B Illusion 241 5109C05 Correspondence about Foundation 242 5109C10 PLS-14 Arithmetic 243 5109C10 PLS-13 Mimicry 244 5109C10 The Cellular Postulate 245 5109C14 Effort Processing (Tues.) 246 5109C17A Black Dianetics 247 5109C17B The Cellular Postulate 248 5109C20 Introduction to Survival 249 5109C20 Effort Processing 250 5109Cxx Resolution of Effort and Counter-Effort (possibly same tape as 5203C08 HCL-11 or 5211C01) 251 5109C23 A Lecture on Dianetics 252 5109C24A OCTSER-0A Effort Processing - Description of Effort and Life Energy as it 253 5109C24B OCTSER-0B Effort Processing (cont.) - Behaviour Bands on Tone Scale explained 254 5110C01 OCTSER-0C Self-Determinism - Effort Processing 255 5110C01 OCTSER-0C Self-Determinism - Effort Processing (cont.) 256 5110C08 OCTSER-1A Axioms and Effort Processing - Demo of Effort Processing 257 5110C08 OCTSER-1B Axioms and Effort Processing (cont.) 258 5110C09 OCTSER-2A Effort Processing - Statics and Motions -Difference between Belief 259 5110C09 OCTSER-2B Dianetic Axioms, 1-14 260 5110C10A OCTSER-3A Dianetic Axioms, 14-32 261 5110C10B OCTSER-3B Theory of Epicenters - 1 262 5110C11A OCTSER-4A Dianetic Axioms, 33-51 263 5110C11B OCTSER-4B theory of Epicenters - 2 - Self-Determinism 264 5110C12A OCTSER-5A Dianetic Axioms - Randomity and Motion,Part 1 265 5110C12B OCTSER-5B Dianetic Axioms concluded - What to Look for in an Effort Engram 266 5110C15A PAC-1A Postulate Processing, Part 1 - ARC Processing 267 5110C15A PAC-1B Postulate Processing, Part 2 268 5110C15B PAC-2 Postulate Processing, Part 3 - ARC Postulate Processing (Postulate 269 5110C15 PAC-2B Postulate Processing, Part 4 270 5110C22A The Human Mind Versus the Electronic Computer 271 5110C22B The Human Mind Versus the Electronic Computer (continued) 272 5110C23A PAC-3A Foundation Auditor's Course, Part 1 - Three Methods of Processing 273 5110C23B PAC-3B Foundation Auditor's Course, Part 2 - Three Methods of 274 5110C24A PAC-4 Foundation Auditors Lecture, Part 1 - Overall Processing: Conclusion 275 5110C24B PAC-5 Foundation Auditors Lecture, Part 2 - The Dynamics, Self-Determinism 276 5110C25A PAC-6A&B Chronic Somatics and the Service Facsimile 277 5110C26A PAC-7 Evolution of Man According to the Facsimile,1 278 5110C26B PAC-8 Evolution of Man According to the Facsimile,2 279 5110C26 PAC Evolution of Man, Part 3 280 5110C29A The Theta Facsimile, Part 1 281 5110C29B The Theta Facsimile, Part 2 282 5111Cxx Search for Incidents on the Track 283 5111C04 A C & R 284 5111C05 Notes on Postulates 285 5111C12A Basic Postulates 286 5111C12B Prime Thought 287 5111C19A Cause an Effect, Part I 288 5111C19B Cause an Effect, Part II 289 5111C26A An Analysis of Memory, Parts 1 & 2 290 5111C26B An Analysis of Memory, Parts 3 & 4 291 5112C03A Discussion of Advanced Procedure, Part 2 292 5112C03B Advanced Procedures and Cause & Effect 293 5112C10 PLS-7 Dead Man's Goals (E-Meter use in Dianetics) 294 5112C10 PLS-8 Resolution of Cases (Actually 2nd half of PLS7) 295 5112C17A Regret and Seriousness - Counter Efforts 296 5112C18 Counter-Effort, Counter-Emotion, Counter-Thought 297 5112C21A Regret and Seriousness, Part 1 298 5112C21B Regret and Seriousness, Part 2 299 5112C21C On Handbook for Preclears - Service Fac 1 300 5112C27A DCL-1A First December Conf Lect, Part I 301 5112C27B DCL-1B First December Conf Lect, Part II 302 5112C27A DCL-1A The Handbook for Preclears 303 5112C27B DCL-1B Definition of Terms, Scientology and Milestone 1 defined 304 5112C28 The Handbook for Preclears 305 5112C28 Don P. auditing LRH 306 5112C28A DCL-2A Chart of Atttitudes 307 5112C28B DCL-2B Chart of Attitudes, Part 2 - Life Continuum Theory 308 5112C29A DCL-3A The Goal of Processing (The Ideal State of Man), Part I 309 5112C29B DCL-3B The Goal of Processing (The Ideal State of Man), Part II 310 5112C29 Resolution of Life Continuum Problem 311 5112C29C DCL-4A Cause and Effect and Remarks on the Second Dynamic 312 5112C29D DCL-4B Use of Handbook for Preclears and Self Analysis 313 5112C30A DCL-5A Effort Processing - Notes on Children's Illnesses 314 5112C30B DCL-5B Effort processing - Yes, No, Maybe Remarks 315 5112C31 Counter-Efforts 316 5112C31 Discussion at Ron's Home 317 5112C31 Discussion at Ron's Home (cont.) 1952 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 318 52xxCxx LONLECT Activity of an Auditor 319 52xxCxx Attention Units, Tone Scale of 320 52xxCxx Confusion - Mest Bodies 321 52xxCxx Phenomena of the Thetan 322 52xxCxx Entities 323 52xxCxx Service Facsimiles 324 5201C01 A Service Facsimile 325 5201C07A Survival 326 5201C07B Question and Answer Period 327 5201C11 The Service Facsimile 328 5201C14 The Emotional Curve 329 5201C14A Some Aspects of Dianetics on Society: the Time Element required for Body to repair after Dianetics 330 5201C14B Some Aspects of Dianetics on Society (cont.) 331 5201C21 The Anatomy of the "Overt Act", Part I 332 5201C21 The Anatomy of the "Overt Act" (cont.), Part II 333 5201C28A The Anatomy of "Service Facsimile", Part I 334 5201C28B The Anatomy of "Service Facsimile", Part II 335 5101C29 HDFL Anatomy of Service Facsimiles (evening lecture) 336 5202C02 Psychogalvanometer, Mysticism Groups 337 5202C06 Address by L. Ron Hubbard, Arcadia Theatre, Wichita Kansas 338 5202C06 Dianetics, The Modern Miracle 339 5202C08 Summary of Service Fac Chain 340 5202C08 Motive of SLP 8 341 5202C08 Application of Games to Processing 342 5202C18A Code of Honor 343 5202C18B Care of the Body (and the cycle of birth, growth, decay and death) 344 5202C25A HPC-1 Review of Progress of Dianetics and Dianetics Business 345 5202C25B HPC-2A,B,3,4 Summary of Aberrative Incidents (before time begins, fac 1, helper... 346 5203C03 HCL-1 Introduction to Scientology: Milestone One 347 5203C03 HCL-2 Introduction to Scientology: Outlining of Therapy 348 5203C03 HCL-2A Demonstration by Ron of E-Meter, Running Entities 349 5203C04A HCL-3 Axioms and How They Apply to Auditing 350 5203C04B HCL-4 Thought, Emotion and Effort, and the Tone Scale 351 5203C04C HCL-Spec Description of Facsimile One 352 5203C05A HCL-5 Thought and Preclears 353 5203C05B HCL-6 Emotion 354 5203C05C HCL-6A Question and Answer Period 355 5203C05D HCL-6 Spec Demonstration of Auditing 356 5203C06 HCL-7 Effort and Counter-Effort 357 5203C06 HCL-8 Attack on the Preclear 358 5203C07A HCL-9 How to Handle Facsimiles 359 5203C07 HCL-10 Indoctrination of the Preclear 360 5203C08 HCL-11 Resolution of Effort and Counter-Effort, Overt Acts 361 5203C08A HCL-12 Indoctrination in use of the E-Meter, Part 1 & 2 362 5203C08 HCL-12A Indoctrination in use of the E-Meter, Part 3 363 5203C09A HCL-13 Thought, Emotion and Effort, and Counter-Effort 364 5203C09B HCL-14 Demonstration:Effort, Counter-Effort (Straightwire) 365 5203C10 HCL-15 Training Auditors: The Anatomy of Facsimile One 366 5203C10 HCL-16 The Anatomy of Facsimile One (cont. demo) 367 5203C10C HCL-17 Three Demonstrations - Running Effort and Counter-Effort 368 5203C10 HCL-18 Entities (demo cont.) 369 5203C10A HCL-19 (15E) History of Man Series I: Organization of Data 370 5203C10A HCL-19 15A (E)History of Man series II: Main Theta Line & Sub-Theta Line 371 5203C10B HCL-20 - 16E History of Man Series III: The Theta and the Genetic Lines of Earth 372 5203C10B HCL-20-16A (E)History of Man Series IV: Principal Incidents of the Theta Line 373 5203Cxx HCL-21 Anatomy of the Theta Body (Theta Body Entities) 374 5203Cxx HCL-22 How to Audit a Theta Line 375 5203Cxx HCL-23 Theta Bodies 376 5203C22 HCL-23A Impulses of a Thetan (first morning lecture) 377 5203Cxx HCL-24 Demonstration: Electropsychometric Scouting (see HCL-6 Spec) 378 5203Cxx HCL-24A Theta Bodies 379 5203C25 HCL-25 An Analysis of Memory and Human Aberration and Psychosomatic Illness, Part I 380 5203C25 HCL-26 An Analysis of Memory and Human Aberration, Part II 381 5203Cxx HCL-27 How to Search for Incidents on the Track - I 382 5203Cxx HCL-27A How to Search for Incidents on the Track - II 383 5204Cxx HCL-Spec Electropsychometric Scouting - Battle of the Universes (MSH audits Ron) 384 5204C15A Phoenix Talk about Wichita and Purcell 385 5204C15B Theta Body Lecture 386 5204C15C Demo and Brief Explanation (whole track and bodies in pawn) 387 5204C16A Anatomy of the Theta Body 388 5204C16B "Theta-Psychometer": Theta Body Demo (last on series) 389 5204C20 The Goals and Purposes of Theta and MEST 390 5205C06 Anatomy of Thought 391 5205C19 T80-1A ARC Triangle in Relation to Infinity, Beingness Along the Dynamics 392 5205C19 T80-1B Definition of Technique 80, Emotional Wavelengths 393 5205C19 T80-1C Tone and Ability 394 5205C19 T80-1D Wavelength and Tone Scale 395 5205C20 T80-2A Decision: Maybes, Time, Postulates, Cause and Effect in Relation to Dynamics 396 5205C20 T80-2B Early Methods of Dealing with People, Entities 397 5205C21 T80-3A Therapy Section of 80: Clearing up Overt Acts, Dependencies 398 5205C21 T80-3B Therapy Section of 80 (cont.) 399 52xxCxx T88 Technique 88: MEST, Counter Emotion, Part I & II (possibly included in 400 52xxCxx T88 Technique 88: Thought, Emotion, Effort (possibly included in the T88 401 52xxCxx T88 Technique 88: Prediction Speed, Overts, Motivators, DED (Lecture 3, 402 52xxCxx T88 Technique 88: Group Auditing, Tone Scale, SOP 8-C (Lecture 4) 403 5206C23A T88-1A (1) Technique 88: Thetan/Body, Anatomy of Maybe 404 5206C23A T88-1A (2) Technique 88: The Time Scale, Decision to Be 405 5206C23A T88-1A (3) Technique 88: Course Outline, Disentangling Body from the Thetan 406 5206C23A T88-1A (4) Technique 88: Wide Open and Occluded Case, What are Entities 407 5206C23B T88-1B (1) Technique 88: Erasing Law on Time Scale, Incidents, Space and Time, 408 5206C23B T88-1B (2) Technique 88: Matter, Solid Thought, Home Universe, Theory of Origin 409 5206C23C T88-1C (1) Technique 88: Mechanics of Aberration, Tone Scale and Maybe, Axioms, 410 5206C23C T88-1C (2) Technique 88: Nowness and Thenness 411 5206C23C T88-1C (3) Technique 88: Axioms of Knowingness, Pervasion, Q & A 412 5206C24A T88-2A (4) Technique 88: Motion and Maybes 413 5206C24A T88-2A (4) Technique 88: Attention Unit Flows, Flares, Hypnosis, Control, Shock 414 5206C24B T88-2B (5) Technique 88: Tone Scale of Attention Unit Behavior 415 5206C24B T88-2B (5) Technique 88: Formation of Ridges, Around Hollow Spots, Attention 416 5206C24C T88-2C (6) Technique 88: Concept Running 417 5206C24C T88-2C (6) Technique 88: Deds, Aloneness, Obsession and Motion 418 5206C24D T88-3A (7) Validation and Invalidation 419 5206C24D T88-3A (7) Validation and Invalidation (cont.) 420 5206C24E T88-3B (8) Overt Acts, Motivators and Deds 421 5206C24E T88-3B (8) Overt Acts, Motivators and Deds (cont.) 422 5206C24F T88-3C (9) Overt Acts, Motivators and Deds 423 5206C24F T88-3C (9) Overt Acts, Motivators and Deds (cont.) 424 5206C25A T88-4A (22) Aberrated Thought, Overt Acts, Motivators, Deds 425 5206C25 T88-10 Invalidation, Simplicity of Data, Counter-Effort 426 5206C25B T88-4B (23) Technique 88 and the Whole Track 427 5206C25B T88-4B (24) Technique 88 and the Whole Track (cont.) 428 5206C25C T88-4C (25) Technique 88 and the Whole Track (cont.) 429 5206C25C T88-4C (26) Technique 88 and the Whole Track (cont.) 430 5206C26A T88-5A (27) The Anatomy of Dramatization, the Actions of Energy 431 5206C26A T88-5A (28) The Anatomy of Dramatization, the Actions of Energy 432 5206C26B T88-5B (29) Acquisition of Bodies 433 5206C26B T88-5B (30) Acquisition of Bodies 434 5206C26C T88-5C (31) Theta and Genetic Lines 435 5206C26C T88-5C (32) Theta and Genetic Lines 436 5206C27A T88-6A (16) Confusion, Action of Track as Result of Energy Behavior 437 5206C27B T88-6B (17) Symbological Processing 437.1 5206C27B Validation Processing 438 5206C28A T88 (34) Q & A Period 439 5206C28A T88-7A (34) Individualism - Q & A Period (cont.) 440 5206C28A T88-7B (35) Q & A Period (cont.) 441 5206C28B T88 (35) Q & A Period (cont.) 442 5207M04A T88 Supp #7 Where We Are at 443 5207M04B T88 Supp #8 Creation and Use of Energy (remedy for over or under abundance) 444 5207C08 T88 Supp #1A Standard Process of 88, Black and White, Part A 445 5207C08 T88 Supp #1B Standard Process of 88, Black and White, Part B 446 5207C08 T88 Supp #1C Standard Process of 88, Black and White, Part C 447 5207C08 T88 Supp #1D Standard Process of 88, Black and White, Part D 448 5207C24A T88 Supp #2A Behavior of Energy as It Appliesto Thought Flows 449 5207C24B T88 Supp #2B E-Meter Behavior Versus Flow Lines and Patterns 450 5208C07A T88 Supp #3A Straightwire Tech 88 Supp #3 451 5208C07B T88 Supp #3B Standard Process of 88 Tech 88 Sup #4 452 5208C07 T88 Supp #3C A Straightwire Process Lect I Tech 88 Sup #5 453 5208C07D T88 Supp #3D A Straightwire Process Lect II Tech 88 Sup #6 454 5208C08 TITLE UNKNOWN 455 5208C28 Talk to Associates about Fellowships, etc (20 mins.) 456 5209C21A T88 Supp Basis of Scientology and Dianetics, Lecture 1, Part 1 457 5209C21B T88 Supp Basis of Scientology - Nature of Flows (elasticity of flows) Lect 1, Part II 458 5209C21C T88 Supp Basis of Scientology - Stuck Flows, Lecture 3, Part III 458.1 5209C21 Lecture 101 - London 459 5209C22A T88 Supp Scientology - Tone Scale Characteristics, Lecture 2, Part I 460 5209C22B T88 Supp Scientology - Flows, Tone Scale, Lecture 2, Part II 461 5209C23A T88 Supp The Resolution of the Second Dynamic - Case Level V, Lecture 3, Part I 462 5209C23B T88 Supp Blanketing - Exteriorization, Lecture 3, Part II 463 5209C24A T88 Supp Scientology - The Three Types of Energy Flows, Lecture 4, Part I 464 5209Cxx Supp 9 Black and White Processing 465 5209C24B Activity of the Auditor (in Theta Clearing), Lecture 4, Part II 465.1 5209C29 On the 2nd Dynamic Part II 466 5210Cxx SOP-1 Title unknown 467 5210Cxx SOP-2 Title unknown 468 5210Cxx SOP-3 Title unknown 469 5210Cxx SOP-4 "Summary of Technique 8-80" (Thetans, G.E.Line) 470 5210Cxx SOP-4B Present Time Use of Energy Manifestations 471 5210Cxx SOP-5A Theory of Flows - Counter Elasticity 472 5210Cxx SOP-5B Flows 473 5210Cxx SOP-5C Basics of Scientology - Black and White Processing, Discharging Flows 474 5210Cxx SOP-6A Basic Summary on SOP of Technique 8-80 475 5210Cxx SOP-6B Phenomena of the Thetan 476 5210Cxx SOP-7A Service Facsimile Chain (Section E, Act 5. SOP, Scn 8-80 Making a Theta Clear) 476.1 5210C11 Prof Crse Continuation of Definition: Dn & Scn 477 5210C30A SOP-8A The Role of Earth (incidents from the fourth and fifth invader forces - 477.1 5210C30 On Using Thetans to Control Other Bodies 478 5210C30B SOP-8B Illusion Processing and Therapy 479 5211C01A Resolution of Effort and Counter-Effort (incomplete Lecture) 480 5211C06A LS-1 Methods of Research, the Thetan as an Energy Unit, Part I 481 5211C06 LS-1 Methods of Research, the Thetan, Part II 482 5211C06B LS-2 Creating Different Space and Time - Responsibility - Code of Honor 1 483 5211C06 LS-2 Creating Different Space and time - Responsibility - Code of Honor 2 483.1 5211C06 Lecture Series 22: SOP for Theta Clearing 484 5211C07 LS-3 Have as Homo Sapiens and as Thetans, Clearing by Communication 485 5211C07 LS-3 Have as Homo Sapiens and as Thetans, Part II 486 5211C10 LPC-1A Introduction to the Course - Definitions of Dianetics and Scientology 1 486.1 5211C10 LPC-1A Introduction to the Course - Definitions of Dianetics and Scientology 2 487 5211C10A L&A-1&2 Introduction - The Q List and Beginning of Logics 488 5211C10B L&A-3&4 Logics 1-7 489 5211C12A L&A-5&6 Precision Knowledge -Necessity to Know Technology and Law 490 5211C12B L&A-7&8 Logics 7-9 and 10-23 491 5211C12C LPC-2 8-8008 Continued, Time and Space 492 5211C14 LPC-3 Time, Create, Destroy, Have 493 5211C14B LPC-4&5 Standard Operating Procedure, Issue 2, Steps 7, 6 & 5 494 5211C14C LPC-6&7 SOP Issue 2, Step 5, (cont.) and Creative Processing Assessment 495 5211C14D LS-4A Be, Have, Do (time, space, energy in relation to do), Part I (1017A?) 496 5211C14E LS-4B Be, Have, Do (cont.), Part II 497 5211C16 LS-5 MEST-Self-MEST Universe in Connection with Creative Processing 498 5211C17 LPC-8 A R C 499 5211C17 LPC-8A A R C (cont.) 500 5211C17A LPC-9 ARC, Motion, Emotion, Tone Scale, Flows, Ridges, Part I 501 5211C17A LPC-9 ARC, Motion, Emotion, Tone Scale, Flows, Ridges, Part II 502 5211C17B LPC-10 Creative Processing - the basic Anatomy of Creative processing, MEST 503 5211C17B LPC-10 Creative Processing, Part II 504 5211C17C LPC-11 Ridges 505 5211C17C LPC-11 Ridges, Self-Determinism, Tone Scales 506 5211C19A LPC-12 Attention, Part I 507 5211C19B LPC-13 Attention, Part II 508 5211C19C LPC-14 The Control of the Individual by an Unknown (Sound) 509 5211C19C LPC-14A What is Cause? 510 5211C19D LPC-15 Responsibility (see 2197) 511 5211C19D LPC-15 Responsibility (cont.), Tone Scale of Responsibility 512 5211C20A LPC-16 Creative Processing, Lecture 1, Validation of MEST, Have and Agree 513 5211C20B LPC-17 Creative Processing, Lecture 2, Validation of MEST, Have and Agree 514 5211C20C LPC-18 Creative Processing Directed Toward Breaking the PC's Agreement 515 5211C20 LPC-18A Creative Processing (cont.) 516 5211C20D LPC-19 Creative Processing (cont.), Lecture 4 517 5211C20 LPC-19A Creative Processing Directed Toward...(cont.) 518 5211C21 LPC-20 Assessment of PC - The Dynamics: Be, Have, Do 519 5211C21 LPC-21 Creative Processing - How Different Levels of the Tone Scale React in 520 5211C21 LPC-21A Structure and Function as Regards Mechanisms of Processing - 521 5212C01A PDC-1 Scientology: How to Understand and Study It 522 5212C01B PDC-2 E-Meter: Description, Demonstration 523 5212C01C PDC-3 Creative Processing, Demo of E-Meter Auditing 524 5212C02A PDC-4 Locks, Secondaries, Engrams, How To Handle 525 5212C02B PDC-5 Gradient Scales of Handling Space, Energy and Objects 526 5212C02C PDC-6 The "Q": Highest Level of Knowledge, Axioms, Energy Phenomena of 527 5212C02D PDC-7 A Thetan Creates (MEST) by Postulates - Q2 528 5212C03A PDC-8 The Track of Thetan/G.E., Space/Time 529 5212C03B PDC-9 Anatomy of Processing - Energy Phenomena/Sensation 530 5212C03C PDC-10 Specific Parts of Self-Determinism, Spacation 531 5212C04A PDC-11 Spacation: Energy Particles and Time 532 5212C04B PDC-12 Spacation: Locating, Space, Time 533 5212C04C PDC-13 Spacation: Anchor Points, Origin 534 5212C04D PDC-14 The Logics: Methods of Thinking 535 5212C04E PDC-15 The Logics: Infinity-Valued Logic 536 5212C05A PDC-16 Cycles of Action 537 5212C05B PDC-17 The Tone Scale: Moving the PC up the Scale 538 5212C05C PDC-18 The Conditions of Space/Time/Energy 539 5212C06A PDC-19 Axioms and Logics - Further Data 540 5212C06B PDC-20 Formative State of Scientology: Definition of Logic 541 5212C08A PDC-21 ARC/Cycles: Theory and Automaticity 542 5212C08B PDC-22 More on Automaticity 543 5212C08C PDC-23 ARC, Force, Be/Do/Have 544 5212C09A PDC-24 What's Wrong With This Universe: A Working Package for Auditor 545 5212C09B PDC-25 Flows: Reverse Vector of Physical Universe 546 5212C09C PDC-26 Flows: Characteristics of 547 5212C09D PDC-27 Flows: The Part Force Bears in Clearing 548 5212C09E PDC-28 Flows: The Part Force Bears in Clearing 549 5212C09 Plus and Minus (could be the same as 4 above) 550 5212C10A PDC-29 Flows: Patterns of Interaction 551 5212C10B PDC-30 Flows: Rate of Change, Relative Size, Anchor Points 552 5212C10C PDC-31 Flows: Basic Agreement and Prove It! 553 5212C10D PDC-32 Flows: Dispersals and Ridges 554 5212C10E PDC-33 Anatomy of Genetic Entity 555 5212C11 Single Data and Its Evaluation 556 5212C11A PDC-34 8-8008: Understanding the Phenomena 557 5212C11B PDC-35 The D.E.I. Scale 558 5212C11C PDC-36 Structure/Function: Selective Variations of 559 5212C11D PDC-37 Chart of Attitudes: Rising Scales Processing 560 5212C11E PDC-38 Rising Scale Processing' 561 5212C12A PDC-39 Game Processing 562 5212C12B PDC-40 Games/Goals 563 5212C12C PDC-41 SOP Issue 3: Postulate, Creative Process 564 5212C13A PDC-42 Standard Operating Procedure (SOP) 565 5212C13B PDC-43 On Auditing - How to Succeed/Fail, Assess 566 5212C13C PDC-44 SOP: Assessment (cont.) 567 5212C13D PDC-45 Development of Scientology: Characteristics of Living Science 568 5212C13E PDC-46 Goal: Rehabilitation of Thetan, Case Step 1 569 5212C15A PDC-47 SOP Issue 5 570 5212C15B PDC-48 SOP Spacation 571 5212C15C PDC-49 SOP Spacation (cont.) 572 5212C16A PDC-50 SOP Spacation Step 3, Flow Processing 573 5212C16B PDC-51 SOP Issue 5 574 5212C16C PDC-52 Memory (Not Human Memory) 575 5212C16D PDC-53 Memory and Automaticity 576 5212C17A PDC-54 Summary to Date: Handling Step 1 and Demo 577 5212C17B PDC-55 Demonstration on Step One (cont.) 578 5212C17C PDC-56 Discussion of Demo: Above Agreement With Flows 579 5212C17D PDC-57 Continued Demonstration Step 4 580 5212C18A PDC-58 About the "Press" Tone Level: Psychometry 581 5212C18B PDC-59 Chart of Havingness 582 5212C18C PDC-60 How to Talk About Scientology 583 5212C18D PDC-61 How to Talk to Friends About Scientology 584 5212C18E PDC-62 Your Own Case: To You The Student 1953 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 585 53xxCxx Exteriorization - Interiorization 586 53xxCxx GR/PROC Group Processing 587 53xxCxx Power of Choice 588 53xxCxx Raising Abilities 588.1 53xxCxx Cycle of Action 817 5312C28 589 53xxCxx LGC-1 Educational System, How to Group Process 590 53xxCxx LGC-2 History of the Organization, Self Analysis 591 53xxCxx LGC-3 Mechanics of the Mind, Source of Data, Group Auditing and the Tone Scale 592 53xxCxx LGC-4 Gradient Scale, Admiration Particle 592.1 5301C10 IIIA Q & A - Demo 593 5301C12A PDC Sup-A Agree and Disagree - Have, Not Have 594 5301C12C PDC Sup-B Anchor Points - Driving Them In and Out 595 5301C13 LGC-5 Creative Processing 596 5301C14 Group Processing and Individual Processing 597 5301C14A PDC Sup-1 SOP 5 Long Form Step I: Quality of Mock-ups at Different Levels of Tone Scale 598 5301C14B PDC Sup-2 Processing of Step I: Cyclic Aspect of Scientology Research 599 5301C15 LGC-6 Mock-Up, Certainty, Group Processing 600 5301C16A PDC Sup-3 SOP 5 Long Form Step II: Stage Fright, Commanding People 601 5301C16B PDC Sup-4 Demonstration 602 5301C19A PDC Sup-5 SOP Clearing Long Form Step III: Differentiation on Theta Clearing 603 5301C19B PDC Sup-6 SOP Long Form Step III (cont.): Spacation 604 5301C21A PDC Sup-7 SOP Long Form Step IV: Gita, Case Conditions 605 5301C21B PDC Sup-8 SOP 5 Long Form Step IV (cont.) 606 5301C23A PDC Sup-9 SOP 5 Long Form Step V 607 5301C23B PDC Sup-10 SOP 5 Long Form Step VI 608 5301C23C PDC Sup-11 Concluding Long Form of Step V - Admiration Processing 609 5303Cxx GR/PROC Group Processing 610 5303Cxx Notes on 18 Hours 611 5303C23A SPRL-1 Review of Dianetics/Scientology and Para-Dianetics/Scientology 612 5303C23B SPRL-2 What's Wrong with the PC 613 5303C24A SPRL-3 SOP Issue 5: Steps 1 to 7 614 5303C24B SPRL-4 SOP Issue 5: (cont.) 615 5303C25A SPRL-5 The Elements With Stress on How to Run Matched Terminals 616 5303C25B SPRL-6 The Elements With Stress on How To Run Matched Terminals 617 5303C26A SPRL-7 How and When to Audit 618 5303C26B SPRL-8 Present Time 619 5303C27A SPRL-9 SOP Utility 620 5303C27B SPRL-10 SOP Utility (cont.) 621 5303C27C SPRL-11 Beingness, Agreement, Hidden Influences, Processes 622 5303C27D SPRL-12 Types of Processes (cont.) 623 5304C07A SPRL-13 Data on Case Level 5, Step for Case 5 624 5304C07B SPRL-14 Data on Case Level 5, (cont.) 625 5304C07C SPRL-15 Exteriorization - Demonstration and Explanation 626 5304C07D SPRL-16 Demonstration (cont.) 627 5304C08A SPRL-17 Case Level 6 & 7 628 5304C08B SPRL-18 Case Level 6 & 7, Psychotic (cont.) 629 5304C24A SPRL-19 The Factors 630 5304C24B SPRL-20 SOP-8 631 5305C21 BL-1 Three Universes 632 5305C21 BL-2 Three Universes (cont.) 633 5305C21 BL-3 Tone Scale - ARC, Present Time 634 5305C21 BL-4 Tone Scale (cont.) 635 5309C03 Training Auditors 636 5309C23 LONLECT G.E.Track, Exteriorization 637 5309C30A ICDS-1 History and Development of Dianetics 638 5309C30B ICDS-2 The Problem to Be Solved/ The Elements of a Problem 639 5310C01A ICDS-3 Processing and Its Goals 640 5310C01B ICDS-4 The Most Favorable Processes 641 5310C01C ICDS-5 SOP-8 642 5310C01 ICDS-5A Demo - the Use of Q & A (also PHC 40) (794) 643 5310C01D ICDS-6 SOP-8 644 5310C02A ICDS-7 SOP-8, Additonal Material 645 5310C02B ICDS-8 SOP-8, Step 1, 2, 3 646 5310C02C ICDS-9 SOP-8 647 5310C03 ICDS-10 Six Steps to Better Beingness 648 5310C03B ICDS-11 Uses and Future of Scientology 649 5310C03C ICDS-12 Processes for Rough Cases 650 5310C04A ICDS-13 Wasting 651 5310C04B ICDS-14 Effort 652 5310C06A ICL-1A Looking, Definition of a Static 653 5310C07AA ICL-1B Q & A, Step V (1ACC-2) 654 5310C08AA ICL-2A Exteriorization (1ACC-3) 655 5310C08BA ICL-2B Thetan Control, Part I - Handling Occlusion (1ACC-4) 656 5310C08CA ICL-2B Thetan Control, Part II - Handling Occlusion 657 5310C08CA ICL-3A Occlusion, Resolve of (1ACC-5) 658 5310C09AA ICL-3B Psychosis, Classification of Cases (1ACC-6) 659 5310C09BA ICL-4A Occluded Case (1ACC-7) 660 5310C12AA ICL-4B Exteriorization, Difficult Cases (1ACC-8) 661 5310C12BA ICL-5A SOP: Step II (1ACC-9) 662 5310C12CA ICL-5B SOP: Step II (cont.) (1ACC-10) 663 5310C13AA ICL-6A Anesthesia in Bodies (1ACC-11) (Part I) 664 5310C13AA ICL-6A-I Anesthesia in Bodies (cont.) 665 5310C13BA ICL-6B Anesthesia in Bodies (cont.)(1ACC-12) (Part III) 666 5310C14AA ICL-7A Randomity, Control and Prediction, Part I (1ACC-13) 667 5310C14BA ICL-7B Randomity, Control and Prediction, Part II (1ACC-14) 668 5310C14CA ICL-8A Inverted Dynamics (1ACC-15) 669 5310C15 AICL-8B Thinking Action, Machines (1ACC-16) 670 5310C16AA ICL-9A Subjective Processes - Perimeter Processing (1ACC-17) 671 5310C16BA ICL-9B Subjective Processes (cont.) (1ACC-18) 672 5310C16CA ICL-10A Subjective Processes - Why a Thetan is stuck in a Body, AR 54 Ping 673 5310C17AA ICL-10B Thinking Processes (1ACC-20) 674 5310C17BA ICL-11A Forget and Remember, Good and Evil (1ACC-21) 675 5310C19AA ICL-11B Forget and Remember, Good and Evil (cont.) (1ACC-22) 676 5310C19BA ICL-12A Change Processes, Action (1ACC-23) 677 5310C19CA ICL-12B Change Processes (cont.) (1ACC-24) 678 5310C20 AICL-13A Certainty of Anchor Points Processing (1ACC-25) 679 5310C21 AICL-13B Liabilities of Being Processed (1ACC-26) 680 5310C21 AICL-14A Processing to Step I (1ACC-27) 681 5310C21 AICL-14B Speed-up - Wasting (1ACC-28) 682 5310C22 AICL-15A Wasting Effort, etc. (1ACC-29) 683 5310C22 AICL-15B Wasting Efforts (cont.), Looking (1ACC-30) 684 5310C23 AICL-16A Looking (1ACC-31) 685 5310C23 AICL-16B Charge Processing (1ACC-32) 686 5310C26AA ICL-17A Restimulation of Engrams, Experiences (1ACC-33) 687 5310C26BA ICL-17B An Assumption, Lines, Chords, Havingness (1ACC-34) 688 5310C26CA ICL-18A Time, Assumption, Facsimiles, Overt Acts, DEDs (1ACC-35) 689 5310C27AA ICL-18B Fixed Attention, Duplication, How to Audit Children (1ACC-36) 690 5310C27BA ICL-19A Assessment, Memories, Ridges: Demo: Acceptance Level Processing 691 5310C27CA ICL-19B Acceptance Level Processing (cont.) (1ACC-38) 692 5310C28AA ICL-20A Case Reports, SOP-8C, SOP-8L (1ACC-39) 693 5310C28BA ICL-20B SOP-8L (cont.) (1ACC-40) 694 5310C28CA ICL-21A Anchor Points, Space, Games, Indicated Drills of Processes (1ACC-41) 695 5310C29AA ICL-21B Spacation, Anchor Point and Attention (1ACC-42) 696 5310C29BA ICL-22A Study of the Particle (1ACC-43) 697 5310C29CA ICL-22B Study of the Particle (cont.) (1ACC-44) 698 5310C30A ICL-23A The Particle with Regard to Time (cont.) (1ACC-45) 699 5310C30BA ICL-23B Consideration, Extent of Viewpoint, Step II (1ACC-46) 700 5310C30CA ICL-24A Part 1 - How to Run Change Processing (1ACC-47) 701 5310C30DA ICL-24AA Part 2 - Considerations and the MEST Universe (1ACC-47A) 702 5311C02AA ICL-24B "Cause and Effect, Automaticity, Ridges" Processing (1AAC-48) 703 5311C02BA ICL-25A Occluded Case Reports - Black Spot Processing, Certainty (1ACC-49) 704 5311C03AA ICL-25B The Logics - Their Relation to Aberration and Space (1ACC-50) 705 5311C03BA ICL-26A Anchor Points and Space (cont.) (1ACC-51) 706 5311C03CA ICL-26B The Logics - Part 2 (1ACC-52) 707 5311C04AA ICL-27A Randomity and Automaticity, Process to Resolve (1ACC-53) 708 5311C04BA ICL-27B Process to Resolve Randomity and Automaticity (cont.) (1ACC-54) 709 5311C04CA ICL-28A Process to Resolve Randomity and Automaticity (cont.) (1ACC-55) 710 5311C05AA ICL-28B Certainty (1ACC-56) 711 5311C05BA ICL-29A Communication - ARC - Demonstration (1ACC-57) 712 5311C05CA ICL-29B Communication - ARC - Demo - Space (cont.) (1ACC-58) 713 5311C06AA ICL-30A Inverted Dynamics, Inflow-Outflow, Material, Time (1ACC-58A) 714 5311C06BA ICL-30AA Inverted Dynamics (cont.) (1ACC-59) 715 5311C06CA ICL-30B Space (1ACC-60) 716 5311C06DA ICL-30BB Demonstration: Havingness, Energy, etc. (1ACC-60A) 717 5311C09AA ICL-31A Randomity, Anchor Points, etc (1ACC-61) 718 5311C09BA ICL-31B Randomity, Anchor Points, etc (cont.) (1ACC-62) 719 5311C09CA ICL-31BB Exteriorization by Feeling (1ACC-62A) 720 5311C09DA ICL-32A Exteriorization by Feeling (cont.) (1ACC-63) 721 5311C10AA ICL-32B Types of Processes, Space, Create-Destroy (1ACC-64) 722 5311C10BA ICL-33A SOP-8C Steps (1ACC-65) 723 5311C10CA ICL-33B SOP-8C Steps (cont.) (1ACC-66) 724 5311C11AA ICL-34A Group Processing (1ACC-67) 725 5311C11BA ICL-34B Future Processing (1ACC-68) 726 5311C11A ICL-35A Questions: SOP-8C, 3 Universes, SOP-8, Significanses, Exteriorization 727 5311C12AA ICL-35B Process to Use on Cases, Gradient Scales (1ACC-70) 728 5311C12BA ICL-36A Process to Run by Gradient Scale on Specifis Cases (1ACC-71) 729 5311C12CA ICL-36AA Self-Determinism in Relation to a Thetan (1ACC-71A) 730 5311C12DA ICL-36B Gradient Scale Straightwire (cont.) (1ACC-72) 731 5311C12EA ICL-37A Gradient Scale Straightwire Demo (cont.) (1ACC-73) 732 5311C12FA ICL-37B Gradient Scale Straightwire Demo (cont.) (1ACC-74) 733 5311C13AA ICL-38A Final talk on First Course (1ACC-75) 734 5311C13BA ICL-38B Last Lecture of Advanced Course, Camden 1953, Reviewing Students' 735 5311C13CA ICL-38C Group Processing After Afternoon Lecture 736 5311C17A 2ACC-1A Opening Lecture: Emotional Tone Scale 737 5311C17B 2ACC-1B SOP-8C First Lecture 738 5311C17C 2ACC-2A Getting Up Speed - Part I 739 5311C17D 2ACC-2B Getting Up Speed - Part II 740 5311C18A 2ACC-3A Step I of 8-C, Beingness 741 5311C18B 2ACC-3B Black Mock-Ups Persistence, MEST 742 5311C18C 2ACC-4A Step II, Automaticities 743 5311C18D 2ACC-4B Waste a Machine 744 5311C19A 2ACC-5A Effects, Reaching End of Cycle 745 5311C19B 2ACC-5B More on Machines 746 5311C20A 2ACC-6A Resistance to Effect 747 5311C20B 2ACC-6B Plan of Auditing 748 5311C23A 2ACC-7A Formula "Phi", Creation of MEST 749 5311C23B 2ACC-7B Summary of Steps I, II, III of SOP-8C 750 5311C24A 2ACC-8A Anchor Points, Knowingness of Location 751 5311C24B 2ACC-8B Steps 5, 6, 7; Duplication, Unconsciousness (aka the Death Wish) 752 5311C24C 2ACC-8BX Additonal Remarks 753 5311C25A 2ACC-9A Steps 5, 6, 7; Time 754 5311C25B 2ACC-9B SOP-8C, Summary of 755 5311C25 2ACC-9 Machines, Attention (could be same tape as above) 756 5311C26A 2ACC-10A Electronic Theory, Anchor Points 757 5311C26B 2ACC-10B Exteriorization 758 5311C26C 2ACC-10BX Additional Remarks 759 5311C27A 2ACC-11A Anchor Points, Justice 760 5311C27B 2ACC-11B Symbols 761 5311C28A 2ACC-12A Wasting Machines 762 5311C28 2ACC-12B Machine Duplication 763 5311C28B 2ACC-12 Demonstration Group Processsing 764 5311C28C 2ACC-12 Special Session - Experimental Process 765 5311C28D 2ACC-12 2nd Demonstration: Group Processing 765.1 5311C29 2ACC Group Processing on Wasting Machines 766 5311C30A 2ACC-12BX Additional Remarks - Experimental Session 767 5311C30B 2ACC-13AA Space, Perception, Knowingness 768 5311C30 2ACC-BA MEST, Universe, Agreements - Time, a Single Terminal - Barriers Problems 769 5312C01 2ACC-13B Space, Lack of, Persistence 770 5312C02A 2ACC-14A Ron Junior Remarks on 2ACC-13 A & B 771 5312C02B 2ACC-14B Blackness 772 5312C03A 2ACC-15A Time as a Barrier 773 5312C03B 2ACC-15B Time, Cause and Effect 774 5312C03C 2ACC-15BX Additional Remarks 775 5312C04A 2ACC-16A Plan of SOP-8C 776 5312C04B 2ACC-16B LRH Questions the Class on Exteriorization 777 5312C07A 2ACC-17A Barriers, Occlusion 778 5312C07B 2ACC-17B Outline of SOP-8C 779 5312C08A 2ACC-18A Essence of SOP-8C 780 5312C08B 2ACC-18B Problems of Auditing 781 5312C09A 2ACC-19A Summary: The Dynamics 782 5312C09B 2ACC-19B Bodies 783 5312C10A 2ACC-20A Knowingness 784 5312C10B 2ACC-20B SOP-8C: General Discussion 785 5312C11A 2ACC-21A SOP-8C: Patter 786 5312C13A 2ACC-21B Force - Part I 787 5312C13B 2ACC-22A Force - Part II 788 5312C14A 2ACC-22B SOP-8C: Step 8, Definitions 789 5312C14B 2ACC-23A Cause and Effect, Assignment of Cause, G.E. 790 5312C15A 2ACC-23B SOP-8C: Step 5 791 5312C15B 2ACC-24A Energy Problems 792 5312C16A 2ACC-24B Technique, Which Do or Do Not Assign Cause 793 5312C16B 2ACC-25A Comm-Line: Overt Act-Motivator Sequence 794 5312C17A 2ACC-25B SOP-8C: Formulas 795 5312C17B 2ACC-26A Space Opera 796 5312C18A 2ACC-26B The Only One 797 5312C18B 2ACC-27A Beingness (also PHC 41 & 42) 798 5312C18 Philadelphia 1953 last hour (possibly 5212C18) (514) 799 5312C19C 2ACC-27B SOP-8C: General 800 5312C19 2ACC-28A Mass 801 5312Cxx Mocking Up Mass, Putting It on Head (could be same as tape 5312C19) 802 5312C20A 2ACC-28B Communicating 803 5312C20B 2ACC-29A Auditing by SOP-8C, Formula H 804 5312C20C 2ACC-29B Reach/Withdraw 805 5312C21A 2ACC-30A Ability to Accept Direction 806 5312C21B 2ACC-30B Knowingness and Certainty 807 5312C21C 2ACC-30B State of Man Today 808 5312C21D 2ACC-30D Group Processing 809 5312C22A 2ACC-31A Remedy of Havingness 810 5312C22B 2ACC-31B Postulates (also PHC 43 & 44) 811 5312Cxx Chart of Attitudes 812 5312Cxx Exteriorization - Group Auditing 813 5312Cxx Group Auditing - Tone Scale 814 5312C22C Organization of Man 815 5312C22D Group Processing 816 5312C23 Problem of Auditing Handled 817 5312C28 Cycle of Action 818 5312C28 PHC-1 Goals of Scientology 819 5312C28 PHC-2 Goals of Scientology (cont.) 820 5312C28 PHC-2A Mock-Ups, Energy 821 5312C28 PHC-3 Basic Theory of Definitions 822 5312C28 PHC-4 Basic Theory of Definitions (cont.), Group Processing 823 5312C28 PHC-5 Group Processing 824 5312C28 PHC-6 Group Processing 825 5312C28 PHC-7 How to Be A Group Auditor 826 5312C28 PHC-8 How to Be A Group Auditor 827 5312C28 PHC-9 Group Processing 828 5312C28 PHC-10 Group Processing (cont.) 829 5312C29 PHC-11 Create, Survive, Destroy Curve 829.1 5312C29 PHC-11A Group Process 830 5312C29 PHC-12 Duplication 831 5312C29 PHC-13 Use of SOP-8C 832 5312C29 PHC-14 Use of SOP-8C 833 5312C29 PHC-15 Role of the Auditor 834 5312C29 PHC-16 Demonstration (Group Processing) 835 5312C29 PHC-17 Group Processing - Short Lecture 836 5312C29 PHC-18 Group Processing 837 5312C29 PHC-19 Design of SOP-8C: Process for Groups, Percentages of Successes and Failures 838 5312C29 PHC-20 SOP-8C (cont.) 839 5312C29 PHC-21 Group Process 840 5312C29 PHC-22 Group Process 841 5312C29 Havingness 842 5312C30 PHC-23 Talk on E-Meter 843 5312C30 PHC-24 Talk on E-Meter 844 5312C30 PHC-25 Automaticity 845 5312C30 PHC-26 Beingness 846 5312C30 PHC-27 Title not known 847 5312C30 PHC-28 Title not known 848 5312C30 PHC-29 Title not known 849 5312C30 PHC-30 Title not known 850 (see 860) 851 5312C30 PHC-31 Group Processing 852 5312C30 PHC-32 Group Processing 853 5312C31 PHC-33 Step 5, SOP-8C (Group Processing) 854 5312C31 PHC-34 Emotions in MEST (Group Processing) 855 5312C31 PHC-35 Group Processing, Short Lecture 856 5312C31 PHC-36 Group Processing 857 5312C31 PHC-37 Group Processing, Step I, SOP-8C 858 5312C31 PHC-38 Through Barriers to Nothingness 859 5312CM PHC Group Processing - Reach and Withdraw Across the Dynamics 860 5312C31 PHC-39 Group Processing for HAS Associate Groups 1954 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 861 54xxCxx Lecture 2, Valences 862 54xxCxx Lecture 6, Facsimiles - Solids 863 54xxCxx Lecture 18, Chronic Somatics 864 54 or 55 The Dynamics - OT/ARC - As-isness 865 54xxCxx GR/PROC Group Session - Reaching and Withdrawing 866 54xxCxx Illusion Processing 867 54xxCxx Reach and Withdraw (5312C20C?) 868 54xxCxx Resistive Level 5's 869 54xxCxx Space and the PC and Self-Determinism 870 54xxTCxx Remedy of Havingness 871 54xxTCxx Exteriorization Stabilization 872 5401C04 3ACC-1 Introduction to 3rd ACC 873 5401C04 3ACC-2 Perception and Ownership 874 5401C05 3ACC-3 Communication and Not Over-Instruction the Pc 875 5401C05 3ACC-4 Boredom, Pace of Living, Truth 876 5401C05 3ACC-5 Symbols and a Group Processing Demo 877 5401C06 3ACC-6A Symbols and a Group Processing Demo (cont.) 878 5401C06 3ACC-6B Symbols and a Group Processing Demo (cont.) 879 5401C06 3ACC-7 Processing Demo: Randomity Plus Automaticity 880 5401C07 3ACC-8 Communication 881 5401C07 3ACC-9 Anchor Points, Flows 882 5401C08 3ACC-10 Exterior from Masses 883 5401C11 3ACC-11 How to Know What the Pc Is Doing, Opening Procedure plus Variations 884 5401C11 3ACC-12 Exteriorization, Theory and Demo 885 5401C11 3ACC-13 Exteriorization Demo (cont.) 886 5401C11 3ACC-13B Agreement, Motion & Perception 887 5401C12 3ACC-14 Exteriorization and Motion, Acceptance and Rejection of Ideas 888 5401C12 3ACC-15 Exteriorization, Lecture and Demo 889 5401C12 3ACC-16 Exteriorization, Demo on Group 890 5401C12 3ACC-17 Machines, Demonstration 891 5401C12 3ACC-17SPL Special Message, LRH to London Congress of Dianeticists & Scientologists 1-12-54 892 5401C13 3ACC-18 Competence of Prediction, Demo 893 5401C13 3ACC-19 Competence of Predicition, Demo (cont.) 894 5401C13 3ACC-20 Exteriorization: Step I, Procedure 895 5401C14 3ACC-21 Labels: In Society and Preclears 896 5401C14 3ACC-22 Labels: Beingness and Justice 897 5401C14 3ACC-23 Labels: Beingness and Justice (cont.) 898 5401C14 3ACC-24 Present Time, Self Analysis 899 5401C15 3ACC-25 Present Time, (cont.) 900 5401C15 3ACC-26 Present Time, (cont.) & Demo 901 5401C18 3ACC-27 Time: Barrier 902 5401C18 3ACC-28 Time: Basic Processes on 903 5401C18 3ACC-29 Time: Sense, Particles, Survival Place 904 5401C18 3ACC-29-1 Processing Time on A Group 905 5401C19 3ACC-30 Summary of Course to Date 906 5401C19 3ACC-31 Exteriorization: Demonstration 907 5401C19 3ACC-32 Comm by Emotion: Flows, Ridges 908 5401C19D 3ACC-32-1 Group Processing 909 5401C20 3ACC-33 E-Meter, Use of 910 5401C20 3ACC-34 Audio (Beep) Meter Demonstration 911 5401C20 3ACC-35 Exteriorization, Communication in Theta & MEST 912 5401C21 3ACC-36 Livingness Processing Series 913 5401C21 3ACC-37 Livingness Processing Series (Dyingness) 914 5401C22 3ACC-38 Livingness Processing Series (Machinery) 915 5401C22 3ACC-39 Livingness Processing Series (Demo) 916 5401C22 Introduction to Congress (N.Y. Congress Intro - LRH) 917 5401C25 3ACC-40 Goals of 8-0 (OT) Abilities 918 5401C25 3ACC-41 Basic Data on 8-0 (OT) 919 5401C26 3ACC-42 Exteriorization, Knowingness, Reality 920 5401C26 3ACC-42A Instruction, Simplicity - Static & Zero, Science, Reason Why 921 5401C27 3ACC-43 O.T., Inversion: Courage and Mobility 922 5401C28 3ACC-44 Exteriorization: Courage and Serenity 923 5401C28 3ACC-45 Courage Processing 924 5401C29 3ACC-46 Parked Personality: Exteriorization, Stuck Flows 925 5401C29 3ACC-47 Simple Basis of Evaluating Cases 926 5402C01 3ACC-48 Exteriorization, Taking Direction 927 5402C01 3ACC-49 Processing Havingness Lecture 928 5402C02 3ACC-50 Havingness Series (cont.) - Acceptance and Rejection of Havingness 929 5402C02 3ACC-51 Havingness Series (cont.): Comm Lines 930 5402C03 3ACC-52 Havingness Series (cont.): Ownership 931 5402C03 3ACC-53 Repairing a Case & Demo 932 5402C04 3ACC-54 Review on Havingness & Demo 933 5402C04 3ACC-55 Certainty: Maybes, Problems, Entrance 934 5402C05 3ACC-56 Endowment of Livingness: Extroverting Attention 935 5402C05 3ACC-57 Group Processing on Certainty, 8 Dynamics 936 5402C08 3ACC-58 Summary of Course Data & Machinery 937 5402C08 3ACC-59 Group Processing, Automaticities 938 5402C09 3ACC-60 Auditing Groups 939 5402C09 3ACC-61 Group Processing on Class: Barriers 940 5402C09 3ACC-62 Short Discussion & Group Processing Demo 941 5402C10 3ACC-63 Group Processing on Class: Being MEST 942 5402C10 3ACC-64 Group Processing on Class: Black/White 943 5402C10 3ACC-65 Group Processing on Class: Being MEST 944 5402C11 3ACC-66 Group Processing on Class: Things to Be 945 5402C11 3ACC-67 Group Processing on Class: Resist Effect 946 5402C11 3ACC-68 Group Processing: Exterior 947 5402C11 3ACC-69 Group Processing on Class: Sound 948 5402C12 3ACC-70 Group Processing on Class: Balance 949 5402C12 3ACC-71 Group Processing on Class: Time 950 54xxCxx 4ACC Axioms 951 54xxCxx 4ACC Smooth Comm Bridge in Auditing 952 5402C15 4ACC-1 Introduction to 4th American ACC 953 5402C16 4ACC-2 Group Processing: Ownership 954 5402C17 4ACC-3 Group Processing: Not Suppressing Time 955 5402C17 4ACC-4 Exteriorization Demonstration Processes 956 5402C17 4ACC-5 Demonstration Process 957 5402C18 4ACC-6A Group Processing: Spotting Things 958 5402C18 4ACC-6B Group Processing: Spotting Things 959 5402C18 4ACC-7A Demonstration 960 5402C18 4ACC-7B Group Processing: Things Telling Where Things Were (Are?) 961 5402C19 4ACC-8 Group Processing: Demonstration 962 5402C19 4ACC-9 Group Processing: 2nd Dynamic 963 5402C19 4ACC-10 Group Processing: Imagination 964 5402C22 4ACC-11 Group Processing: Straightwire, Energy 965 5402C22 4ACC-12 Group Processing: Consideration 966 5402C23 4ACC-13 Group Processing: Certainty 967 5402C23 4ACC-14 Group Processing: Ownership 968 5402C24 4ACC-15 Group Processing: Time 969 5402C24 4ACC-16 Group Processing: Stabilization Process 970 5402C25 4ACC-17 Group Processing: Goals, Duplicating 971 5402C25 4ACC-18 Group Processing: Being and Giving 972 5402C26 4ACC-19 Group Processing: Havingness 973 5402C26 4ACC-20 Group Processing: Changing Ideas 974 5403C01 4ACC-21 Group Processing Series A: Be, Do, Have 975 5403C01 4ACC-22 Group Processing Series A: Time 976 5403C02 4ACC-23 Group Processing Series A: Certainties 977 5403C02 4ACC-24 Group Processing Series A: Exteriorization 978 5403C02 4ACC-25 Group Processing Series A: Courage 979 5403C02 4ACC-26 Group Processing Series A: Location 980 5403C03 4ACC-27 Group Processing Series B: Sound 981 5403C03 4ACC-28 Group Processing Series B: Light/Sound 982 5403C03 4ACC-29 Group Processing Series B: 3rd Hour 983 5403C04 4ACC-30 Group Processing Series B: Spaces 984 5403C04 4ACC-31 Group Processing Series B: Attention 985 5403C04 4ACC-32 Group Processing Series B: Work 986 5403C05 4ACC-33 Group Processing Series C: Putting Things 987 5403C05 4ACC-34 Group Processing Series C: Putting Things (cont.) 988 5403C05 4ACC-35 Group Processing Series C: Putting Things (cont.) 989 5403C05 4ACC-36 Group Processing Series C: Beingness 990 5403C09 4ACC-37 Group Processing Series C: Basic Process 991 5403C09? 4ACC-37B Beingness 992 5403C11 4ACC-38 Group Processing Series C: Beingness 993 5403C11 4ACC-39 Group Processing Series C: Unknown Title 994 5403C12 4ACC-40 Group Processing Series C: SOP-8C 995 5403C12 4ACC-41 Group Processing Series C: Similarities and Definitions 996 5403C15 4ACC-42 Group Processing Series D: 1st Hour 997 5403C15 4ACC-43 Group Processing Series D: Talk/Beingness 998 5403C15 4ACC-44 Group Processing Series D: Talk/Beingness 999 5403C16 4ACC-45 Group Processing Series D: 2nd Hour 1000 5403C16 4ACC-46 Group Processing Series D: Talk/Beingness 1001 5403C16 4ACC-47 Group Processing Series D: Outline of Process 1002 5403C17 4ACC-48 Group Processing Series D: 3rd Hour 1003 5403C17 4ACC-49 Group Processing Series D: Evaluation 1004 5403C17 4ACC-50 Group Processing Series D: Invalidation 1004.1 5403C17D 4ACC-50A Certificates and Degrees 1005 5403C18 4ACC-51 Group Processing Series D: 4th Hour 1006 5403C18 4ACC-52 Group Processign Series D: Duplication & Communication 1007 5403C18 4ACC-53 Group Processing Series D: Following Orders (Orders & Duplication) 1008 5403C19 4ACC-54 Group Processign Series D: 5th Hour - Something, Nothing 1009 5403C19 4ACC-55 Group Processing Series D: Senior Processes 1010 5403C19 4ACC-56 Group Processing Series D: Lecture on Processes 1011 5403C22 4ACC-57 Group Processing Series D: 6th Hour - Importances 1012 5403C22 4ACC-58 Group Processing Series D: Lecture - What Your PC Is Trying to Do 1013 5403C22 4ACC-59 Group Processing Series D: Lecture/PC 1014 5403C23 4ACC-60 Universe Series: How to Crack Any and All Cases 1015 5403C23 4ACC-61 Universe Series: Beingness 1016 5403C23 4ACC-62 Universe Series: Beingness 1017 5403C24 4ACC-63 Universe Series: Group Processing 1018 5403C24 4ACC-64 Universe Series: Beingness and Protection 1019 5403C24 4ACC-65 Universe Series: Prediction 1020 5403C25 4ACC-66 Universe Series: Communication 1021 5403C25 4ACC-67 Universe Series: Outline of Processes 1022 5403C25 4ACC-68 Universe Series: More on Processes 1023 5403C26 4ACC-69 Universe Series: Group Processing 1024 5403C26 4ACC-70 Universe Series: Morals, Laws, Codes 1025 5403C26 4ACC-71 Universe Series: How Not To Get Results 1026 5403C29 4ACC-72 Universe Series: Evolution & Use of Self-Analysis 1027 5403C30 5ACC-1 Universes 1028 5403C30 5ACC-2 Simple Processes 1029 5404C01 5ACC-3 Basic Simple Procedures 1030 5404C02 5ACC-4 Presence of An Auditor 1031 5404C05 5ACC-5 Group Processing: Safe Place for Things 1032 5404C06 5ACC-6 Lecture: Universes 1033 5404C07 5ACC-7 Universe: Basic Definitions 1034 5404C08 5ACC-8 Universe: Processes, Experience 1035 5404C09 5ACC-9 Universe: Conditions of the Mind 1036 5404C12 5ACC-10 Universe: Change and Rehabilitation 1037 5404C13 5ACC-11 Universe: Manifestation 1038 5404C14 5ACC-12 SOP-8D Universe Manifestation 1039 5404C15 5ACC-13 SOP-8D Exteriorization and Stabilization 1040 5404C15 5ACC-13B SOP-8D Certainty Assessment 1041 5404C16 5ACC-14 SOP-8D: Lecture 1042 5404C19 5ACC-15 SOP-8D: Process, Universe Assessment 1043 5404C19 5ACC-15B Process: Area Assessment 1044 5404C20 5ACC-16 SOP-8D: Process, Remedying Havingness 1045 5404C21 5ACC-17 SOP-8D: Elements of Auditing 1045.1 5404C21 Area Assessment - Reach & Withdraw 1045.2 5404C21 GPSpec Reach for Present Time 1046 5404C21 GPSpec-1 Exteriorization and Stabilization 1047 5404C21 GPSpec-2 Exteriorization and Stabilization (cont.) 1048 5404C21 GPSpec-3 Remedy of Havingness 1049 5404C21 GPSpec-4 Remedy of Havingness (cont.) 1050 5404C21 GPSpec-5 Certainty Assessment on All Dynamics 1051 5404C21 GPSpec-6 Processing on Certainty 1052 5404C21 GPSpec-7 Universes: Assessment 1053 5404C21 GPSpec-8 Universes: Assessment (cont.) 1054 5404C22 5ACC-18 SOP-8D 1055 5404C23 5ACC-19 SOP-8D 1056 5404C26 5ACC-20 SOP-8D: General Handling of the PC 1057 5404C28 5ACC-21 SOP-8D: Anchor Points and Space 1058 5404C28 5ACC-22 SOP-8D: Space and Havingness 1059 5404C28 BD-1 Sample Recording - Proposed Radio Talk Intro - 1 min 55 secs 1060 5404C29 5ACC-23 SOP-8D: Space 1061 5404C30 5ACC-24 SOP-8D 1062 5405C03 5ACC-25 1063 5405C04 5ACC-26 SOP-8D: Be, Do, Have Straightwire 1064 5405C05A PLS-1 Efficacy of Processes (see 1067) 1065 5405C05B PLS-1 Remedying Reasons Why 1066 5405C05C PLS-2 Rundown of Processes (see 1046 - PLS-3) 1067 5405C05 5ACC-27 Efficacy of Processes 1068 5405C06 5ACC-27 Anatomy of Universes 1069 5405C06 Remedying Reasons Why 1070 5405C07 5ACC-28 Energy - Exteriorization 1071 5405C10 6ACC-1 Introduction, Materials and Publications 1072 5405C11 6ACC-2 Affinity, Reality, Communication 1073 5405C11 6ACC-3 Significance, Symbols, Orientation (PRO-22) 1074 5405C11 6ACC Goals of Scientology in Processing 1075 5405C12 6ACC-4 Goals of the Auditor 1076 5405C12 6ACC-4B Practical Applications of the Definitions of Scientology 1077 5405C12 6ACC-5 Basic Definitions 1078 5405C13 6ACC-6 Definitions: Cycle of Action and Time 1079 5405C13 6ACC-7 SOP-8C by Defintions 1080 5405C14 6ACC-8 Randomity, Surprise & Prediction, Automaticity, Beingness 1081 5405C14 6ACC-9 Remedy of Havingness 1082 5405C14 6ACC-9A Command Postulates 1083 5405C14 6ACC-9B Opening Procedure of 8C 1084 5405C17 6ACC-10 Simple Processes, Specifics 1085 5405C17 6ACC-11 Simple Processes, Summary 1086 5405C18 6ACC-12 Barriers 1087 5405C18 6ACC-13 Barriers, Processing of; PTP, Help 1088 5405C19 6ACC-14 Third Dynamics 1089 5405C19 6ACC-14A Communication and the Dynamics 1090 5405C19 6ACC-15 Imagination, Viewpoint Processes 1091 5405C20 6ACC-16 How to Put Procedure Together 1092 5405C20 6ACC-17 Definitions of A-R-C 1093 5405C20 6ACC-17A First Dynamic 1094 5405C20 BC-2 Special Radio Broadcast: Introduction Talk for the Scientology Road Show 1095 5405C21 6ACC-18 Consideration and Intention 1096 5405C21 6ACC-19 Seminar 1097 5405C22 Be, Do, Have (Straightwire?) Scientology (423?) 1098 5405C24 6ACC-20 Conduct of the Auditor, Communication Lag 1099 5405C25 6ACC-21 Conduct of the Auditor, Older Therapies 1099A 5405C25 6ACC-21A Connecting Point Between Older Therapies and Auditing 1100 5405C25 6ACC-22A Valences 1101 5405C25 6ACC-22B Beingness Processing 1102 5405C26 6ACC-23A Third Dynamic ARC 1103 5405C26 6ACC-23B Command Process 1104 5405C26 6ACC-24 Practical Aspects of Auditing 1105 5405C27 6ACC-25 How to Do Viewpoint Straightwire 1106 5405C27 6ACC-26 Demo Session - LRH 1107 5405C28 6ACC-27 Demo Session - LRH 1108 5405C28 6ACC-28 SOP-8D With Wheel, Know to Sex Scale 1109 5405C28 6ACC-28A Know to Sex Scale 1110 5405C31 6ACC-29 Processing of Problems: Theta-MEST Theory 1111 5405C31 6ACC-29A Processing Attention, Beingness 1112 5405C31 6ACC-30 Procedure 30 Series: Granting Beingness 1113 5405C31 6ACC-30A Procedure 30 Series: Issue I 1114 5406C01 6ACC-31 Procedure 30 Series: Op Pro by Dup (PRO 19) 1115 5406C01 6ACC-31A Problems 1116 5406C01 6ACC-32 Procedure 30 Series: Granting Beingness; also issued as PRO-21Granting Beingness 1117 5406C02 6ACC-33 When to Use Procedure 30 1118 5406C02 6ACC-33A Procedure 30 Series: How to Process a Case 1119 5406C02 6ACC-34 Procedure 30 Series: Granting Beingness 1120 5406C02 6ACC-34A Granting Beingness 1121 5406C03 6ACC-35 Study of Man: Demo of Procedure 30 1122 5406C03 6ACC-36 Consideration: Time, Beginning and End 1123 5406C04 6ACC-37 Know to Sex Scale: The Mind and the Tone Scale 1124 5406C04 6ACC-38 Imagination and Abilities 1125 5406C05 PLS-3 Human Evaluation 1126 5406C05 UPC-1 Opening Lecture - History of Dianetics and Scientology 1127 5406C05 UPC-2 Procedure 30 - Duplication 1128 5406C05 UPC-3 Theta MEST Theory - Tone Scale, Freedom, Space, etc 1129 5406C06 UPC-4 Group Processes: Procedure 30, Step 1 - Op Pro by Dup; PRO-19 1130 5406C06 UPC-5 Lecture and Processing 1131 5406C06 UPC-6 Group Processing (look at that Object) 1132 5406C07 6ACC-32A Granting Beingness (cont.) 1133 5406C07 UPC-7 Scientology Workbook - Journal of Scientology 31-G 1134 5406C07 UPC-8 Processing Procedure 30, Step 3 (Granting of Beingness) Session I 1135 5406C07 UPC-9 Processing (Granting of Beingness) Session II 1136 5406C07 UPC-10 Group Processing (What Do - Didn't Have) 1137 5406C07 UPC-11 Theta-MEST Theory - Being a Problem Aspect 1138 5406C08 UPC-12 Group Processing (Solution to Something) 1139 5406C08 UPC-13 Processes of Exteriorization 1140 5406C08 UPC-14 Group Processing (Straight Exteriorization Process) 1141 5406C09 6ACC-39 Energy: Distractions of 1142 5406C10 6ACC-40 Basic Elements of Scientology 1143 5406C11 6ACC-41 Procedure 30: Handling of Cases 1144 5406C11 6ACC-41A Processing Solutions: Procedure 30, Issue III 1145 5406C11 6ACC-42 Basic Impulses 1146 5406C11 6ACC-42A Basic Impulses (cont.) 1147 5406C12 Ron's Life 1148 5406C14 6ACC-43 General Lecture: Anchor Points, Viewpoints 1149 5406C14 6ACC-44 Energy Machines, Survival 1150 5406C15 6ACC-45 Functional Processes 1151 5406C15 6ACC-45A Types and Forms of Commands 1152 5406C15 6ACC-46 Dependency, Part I & II 1153 5406C16 6ACC-47 Capabilities of Thetan, Rough & Easy Cases, Drills for Thetan Consideration 1154 5406C16 6ACC-48 Contact with the Public 1154.1 5406C16 6ACC-49A Make Break Point of Cases 1155 5406C17 6ACC-49 Betrayal, Ridicule, the Game Cycle 1156 5406C17 6ACC-49A Betrayal, Ridicule, the Game Cycle (cont.) 1157 5406C17 6ACC-50A Assists - Part 1 1158 5406C17 6ACC-50B Assists - Part 2 1159 5406C17A 6ACC-50 Lecture: On Group Processing 1160 5406C17B 6ACC-50 Training of Auditors 1161 5406C18 6ACC-51 Summary: Training Processing 1162 5406C18 6ACC-51A Summary: Processing Demon 1163 5406C18 6ACC-52 Certificates and Degrees 1164 5406C23 7ACC-1A Opening Procedure 8C 1165 5406C23 7ACC-1B Further Uses of Opening Procedure 8C 1166 5406C24 7ACC-2 Summary of Plan of Course 1167 5406C25 7ACC-3 Review of Procedure: PTP, ARC Straightwire, Two way Comm 1168 5406C25 7ACC-3A Review of Procedure: Starting a Session, Two way Comm 1169 5406C25 7ACC-4A Opening Procedure of 8D: Demonstration 1170 5406C25 7ACC-4B Opening Procedure of 8D: Demonstration (cont.) 1171 5406C28 7ACC-5A Exteriorization 1172 5406C28 7ACC-5B Exteriorization (cont.) 1173 5406C29 7ACC-6A&B General Lecture: Straightwire, Communication 1174 5406C30 7ACC-7 Rundown of Essentials 1175 5406C30 7ACC-7A Group Processing 1176 5406C30 7ACC-8 Group Processing and Lecture, Something, Nothing 1177 5407Cxx PRO 19&20 1178 5407C01 7ACC-9 Group Processing: Communication, Duplication, Spotting Spots 1180 5407C01 7ACC-10 Exteriorization by Distance, Cause 1181 5407C01 7ACC-10A Exteriorization, Distance and Time 1182 5407C04 7ACC-39 Scientology and Living; also issued as PRO-26 1183 5407C05 7ACC-11 Things in Time and Space 1184 5407C05 7ACC-11A A Bright Resistive Case 1185 5407C05 7ACC-12 The Role of Laughter in Processing - Dangerousness 1186 5407C06 7ACC-13 Remedy of Havingness and Spotting Spots; also issued as PRO-23 1186.1 5407C06 7ACC-14A Intensive Procedure Outline Issue I 1187 5407C06 7ACC-14 ARC, Time, Life and Universe 1188 5407C07 7ACC-15 Intensive Procedure: Lecture 1 1189 5407C07 7ACC-15A Intensive Procedure: Lecture 2 1190 5407C07 7ACC-16 Intensive Procedure: Lecture 3 1191 5407C07 7ACC-16A Intensive Procedure: Lecture 4, Basic Processes, Patter 1192 5407C09 7ACC-17 The Nature and Effect of Communication in Games 1193 5407C09 7ACC-17A Communication and Barriers in Society and the PC 1194 5407C12 7ACC-18 Two Types of Cases 1195 5407C12 7ACC-18A Time: Havingness 1196 5407C12 7ACC-19 Intensive Procedure: Nothing-Something 1197 5407C13 7ACC-19A Auditor's Code in Practice 1198 5407C14A 7ACC-20 Power of Life and Death 1199 5407C14B 7ACC-20A Application of Theory to Cases. Life & Death Only One 1200 5407C15 7ACC-21 The Difference Between a Good and a Bad Auditor, Part I 1201 5407C15B 7ACC-21A SOP-8D: Its Application 1202 5407C15C 7ACC-22 A SOP-8D: Orientation Points 1203 5407C15 7ACC-22A Training of Auditors 1204 5407C16 7ACC-23 Teaching Formula: Duplication 1205 5407C19 7ACC-24 Duplication: Religious Aspects of Scientology; also titled Scientology: 1206 5407C19 7ACC-25A Scientology and Civilization; also titled - Scientology: Its General 1207 5407C19 7ACC-25B Scientology and Civilization; also titled - Scientology: Its General 1208 5407C20 7ACC-26 Bridge Between Scientology and Civilization 1209 5407C20 7ACC-27A What A Student Should Know; also issued as PRO-4 Consideration, 1210 5407C20 7ACC-27B What A Student Should Know (cont.); also issued as PRO-5 - 1211 5407C23 7ACC-28A The Four Conditions of Existence; also issued as PRO-6 - Isness 1212 5407C23 7ACC-28B The Four Conditions of Existence (cont.); also issued as PRO-7 1213 5407C23 7ACC-29A The Most Elementary Process - The Four Conditions of Existence 1214 5407C23 7ACC-29B The Most Elementary Process - The Four Conditions of Existence 1215 5407C23 7ACC-30 The Four Conditions (cont.); also issued as PRO-10 and PRO-11 1216 5407C26 7ACC-31A Two-way Comm and the Present Time Problem; also issued as PRO-17 1217 5407C26 7ACC-31B Opening Procedure of 8C; also issued as PRO-18 1217.1 5407C27C 7ACC-31? Q & A Period 1217.2 5407C27D 7ACC-31C Handling of Theta Bodies 1217.3 5407C27E 7ACC-31D Things An Auditor Should Know 1218 5407C27 7ACC-32 Afternoon Lecture remarks especially on Telepathy and ESP 1219 5407Cxx 7ACC-33 Title Unknown 1220 5407Cxx 7ACC-34 Title Unknown 1221 5407C28 7ACC-35A Description Processing; also issued as PRO-24 1222 5407C28 7ACC-35B Group Processing; also issued as PRO-25 1223 5407Cxx 7ACC-36 Title Unknown 1224 5407Cxx 7ACC-37 Time; also issued as PRO-12 1225 5407Cxx 7ACC-37B Types of Processes; PRO-18 1226 5407C30 7ACC-38 Control (?) 1227 5407C04? 7ACC-39 Scientology and Living; also issued as PRO-26 1228 5407C30 CONF Certificates of Dianetics and Scientology 1229 5408C20 AX-1 Axioms, Part I; also issued as PRO-13 1230 5408C20 AX-2 Axioms, Part II; also issued as PRO-14 1231 5408C20 AX-3 Axioms, Part III; also issued as PRO-15 1232 5408C20 AX-4 Axioms, Part IV; also issued as PRO-16 1233 5408C28 PLS-2 The Auditor's Public 1234 5409C14 LECT-1&2 Dianetic Group Processing 1235 5409C15 LECT-1 Church of Scientology Training Program and Lecture on Group Processing 1236 5410C04 8ACC-1A Introduction: Organization of Scientology 1237 5410C04 8ACC-1B Organization of Scientology 1238 5410C05 8ACC-2 Two-way Comm, Straightwire, 8-C 1239 5410C05 8ACC-3 Basic Elements of Processing 1240 5410C06 8ACC-4 Two-way Communication 1241 5410C07 8ACC-5A Elementary Straightwire 1242 5410C07 8ACC-5B Intensive Processing 1243 5410C08 8ACC-6 Opening Procedure of 8-C 1244 5410C08 PIP-1 Route 1, Step 4 1245 5410C08 PIP-2 Route 1, Step 5 1246 5410C10 PIP-3 Route 1, Step 6 1247 5410C10 PIP-4 Route 1, Step 7 1248 5410C10 PIP-5 Route 1, Step 8 1249 5410C10 PIP-6 Route 1, Step 9 1250 5410C10 PIP-7 Route 1, Step 10 1251 5410C10 PIP-8 Route 1, Step 11 1252 5410TC18A PIP-9 Route 1, Step 12 1253 5410TC18B PIP-10 Route 1, Step 13 1254 5410TC18C PIP-11 Route 1, Step 14 1255 5410TC18D PIP-12 Route 1, Step 15 1256 5410C11 8ACC-7 Opening Procedure by Duplication - ARC, Must & Mustn't Happen Again - Phy - STB Hour Basic Course of Scientology 1257 5410C12 8ACC-8 Remedy of Havingness 1258 5410C13A 8ACC-8 Step II SOP-8 1259 5410C13B 8ACC-9 Spotting Spots 1260 5410C13 Retraining Unit Reel 8C & 8D (missing end) 1261 5410TC13B & C Retraining Unit B & C 1262 5410C13 8ACC-9 Demo of Step II 1263 5410C14A 8ACC-10 Creation of Human Ability, Route II 1264 5410C14B 8ACC-10A Group Processing (Creation of Human Ability) 1265 5410C15 8ACC-11 Creation of Human Ability, Route I 1266 5410C18 8ACC-12 Creation of Human Ability, Route I 1267 5410C19 8ACC-13 Axioms of Dianetics 1268 5410C20 PLS On Comprehending the Incomprehensible 1269 5410C20A 8ACC-14 The Parts of Men, Overt Acts & Motivators (see 1655) 1270 5410C20B PPS-1 "Rising Scale" on the Tone Scale and "Find Something Incomprehensible 1271 5410C20C PPS-1A Group Processing 1272 5410C21 8ACC-15 Route 2: Overt-Motivator Sequence 1273 5410C21 8ACC-16 Route 2-61, Good and Evil - Spotting Spots; Route 2-62, Overt- Motivator - Remedy of Havingness 1274 5410C22 8ACC-17 Two-way Communication 1275 5410C25 8ACC-18 Communication and Straightwire 1276 5410C26 8ACC-19 Survive 1277 5410C27 PLS-21 Life of Dynamics 1278 5410C27A 8ACC-20 Hypnotism 1279 5410C27B PLS Pricipal Difference Between Scientology and Dianetics 1280 5410C27 PPS-2 "Electing Cause" - Something You Can't Control" 1281 5410C28 8ACC-21 Process: What Would You Do If...? 1282 5410C29 8ACC-22 The Factors 1283 5411C01 8ACC-23 Two-way Communication 1284 5411C02 8ACC-24 Homo Sapiens 1285 5411C03 8ACC-25 Shame, Blame and Regret 1286 5411C03B PLS Organization of Scientology 1287 5411C04 8ACC-26 Title Unknown 1288 5411C05 8ACC-27 Factors Present in Good and Bad Auditing 1289 5411C08 8ACC-28 Non-Verbal Communication 1290 5411C09 8ACC-29 Applications of Axioms to Auditing 1291 5411C10 8ACC-30 Definitions: Axioms 1292 5411C11 8ACC-31 Scope of Dianetics and Scientology 1293 5411C12 8ACC-32 Question-and-Answer Period, Dissemination 1294 5411C16 HCAP-1 Elementary Straightwire 1295 5411C17 PPS-3 "Accept" and "Reject" (Group Processing) 1296 5411C17 PLS The Wrong Thing to Do is Nothing (Missed Beginning) 1297 5411C17 HCAP-2 Backgrounds of Six Basic Steps 1298 5411C18 HCAP-3 Elementary Straightwire 1299 5411C19 HCAP-4 Remedy of Havingness 1300 5411C22 HCAP-5 Levels of Case Ability 1301 5411C23 HCAP-6 Addressing Groups and Starting Sessions 1302 5411C24 PLS Creation of Human Ability 1303 5411C24 LECT Accent on Ability (is same tape as above) 1304 5411C24 PPS-4 Group Process -"Find Shortest Comm Line" - "Create A Memory" 1305 5411C24 HCAP-7 Following Orders 1306 5411C24 HCAP-8 Two-way Communication 1307 5411C30 HCAP-9 Solving Cases 1307.1 5412Cxx How to Establish and Run a PE Course 1308 5412C01 HCAP-10 Opening Procedure of 8-C 1309 5412C01 PLS Awareness of Awareness 1310 5412C01 PPS-5 "Decide to be Silent" - "Find Some Secrets" 1311 5412C01 Dianetics 55, Chapter I 1312 5412C01 Dianetics 55, Chapter II 1313 5412C01 Dianetics 55, Chapter III 1314 5412C03 PLS Title Unknown 1315 5412C03 HCAP-11 Op Pro by Dup with Two-way Comm; also issued as Pro-20 1316 5412C03 Dianetics 55, Chapter IV 1317 5412C03 Dianetics 55, Chapter V 1318 5412C04 HCAP-12 Last Lecture 1319 5412C06 9ACC-1 Introduction to 9th ACC - Havingness 1320 5412C07 9ACC-2 Essence of Auditing, Know to Mystery Scale 1321 5412C08 9ACC-3 Rundown on Six Basics 1322 5412C08 PPS-6 "Waiting", "Somthing You Can Associate with" 1323 5412C08 PPS Group Processing 1324 5412C09 9ACC-4 Communication Formula 1325 5412C10 9ACC-5 Practice of Dianetics and Scientology 1326 5412C10 Dianetics 55, Chapter VI 1327 5412C10 Dianetics 55, Chapter VII 1328 5412C10 Dianetics 55, Chapter VIII 1329 5412C10 Dianetics 55, Chapter IX 1330 5412C13 9ACC-6 Conduct of the Auditor 1331 5412C13 Dianetics 55, Chapter X 1332 5412C14 Dianetics 55, Chapter XI 1333 5412C14 Dianetics 55, Chapter XII 1334 5412C14 Dianetics 55, Chapter XIII 1335 5412C14 Dianetics 55, Chapter XIV 1336 5412C14 Dianetics 55, Chapter XV 1337 5412C14 Dianetics 55, Chapter XVI 1338 5412C14 9ACC-7 Mechanics of Communication 1339 5412C15 9ACC-8 Havingness 1340 5412C15 PLS Acceptance Level 1341 5412C16 9ACC-9 Pan-Determinism and One-way Flows 1342 5412C17 9ACC-9A History and Development of Processes - Games and the Limitations in Games 1343 5412C17B 9ACC-9B Q & A Period 1344 5412C History of Processes (same lecture as the 9ACC-9A?) 1345 5412C20 9ACC-10 Games (Fighting) 1346 5412C21 9ACC-11 Anatomy of Games, Part A 1347 5412C21B 9ACC-11A Anatomy of Games, Part B 1348 5412C22 9ACC-12 One-way Flows (In Processing) 1349 5412C22B 9ACC-12A Q & A Period 1350 5412C22 9ACC-13 Q & A Period 1351 5412C23 9ACC-13 Havingness and Communication Formula 1352 5412C23 9ACC-13A After-Lecture Comments 1353 5412C24A 9ACC-14 Pan-Determinism 1354 5412C24B 9ACC-14A Q & A Period 1355 5412C27A 9ACC-15 Training New People 1356 5412C27B 9ACC-15A Curiosa from Dianetics '55 & Q&A 1357 54xxCxx UC Unification Congress: Communication - Dianetics '55 1358 54xxCxx UC Unification Congress: Goals (UC-10?) (could be 54xxC29) 1359 5412C28 UC-1 Introduction 1360 5412C28 UC-2 Group Processing (incomplete) 1361 5412C28 UC-3 History of Dianetics (Abilities vs Disabilities) 1362 5412C28 UC-4 Dianetics '55 1363 5412C28 UC-5 Communication and ARC 1364 5412C29 UC-6 Games 1365 5412C29 UC-7 Title Unknown 1366 5412C29 UC-8 Title Unknown 1367 5412C29 UC-9 Terminals and Communication 1368 5412C29 UC-10 Errors in Communication - Aims & Goals of Dianetics and Scientology 1369 5412C30 UC-11 Communication and Problems 1370 5412C30 UC-12 Group Processing (Sub-zero Scale Relation to Scale of Awareness) 1371 5412C30 UC-13 Processing: "Invent A Game" 1372 5412C30 UC-14 Problems and Games 1373 5412C30 UC-15 Title Unknown 1374 5412C30 UC-16 Pan-Determinism (16th hour lecture says "last lecture of UC") 1375 5412C31 UC-17 Title Unknown 1376 5412C31 UC-18 Title Unknown 1377 5412C31 UC-19 Title Unknown 1378 5412C31 UC-20 Title Unknown 1379 54 or 55 The Dynamics - OT/ARC - As-isness 1379.1 54 or 55 Dn55 Supp1 Comm Formula 1379.2 54 or 55 Dn55 Supp2 Fighting 1379.3 54 or 55 Dn55 Supp3 Origin, Energy, Games 1379.4 54 or 55 Dn55 Supp5 Remedy of Havingness 1955 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 1380 Spring 55 PRESS Interview to Phoenix Press - LRH 1381 55xxCxx Elementary Straightwire 1382 55xxCxx DEMO LRH Auditing - "What wouldn't you mind fighting" 1383 55xxCxx Two-way Comm 1384 5501C01 Public Processing 1385 5501C01 Special Group Processing 1386 5501C03 9ACC-16 Auditing Requirements, Differences 1387 5501C03 10ACC-1 Pan-Determinism of Auditors - Auditing Requirements 1388 5501C04 10ACC-2 Pan-Determinism of Auditors - Time 1389 5501C04 9ACC-16A Time 1390 5501C04C 9ACC-16AA Q & A Period 1391 5501C05 10ACC-3 Exteriorization by Gradient Scale, Remedy of Havingness - Adjusting Anchor Points (same as 9CC-17) 1392 5501C05 10ACC-4 Title Unknown 1393 5501C05 PLS-1 The Society at Large 1394 5501C05 PPS Group Processing 1395 5501C05 9ACC-17 Auditing at Optimum 1396 5501C06 9ACC-18 Exteriorization 1397 5501C06 10ACC-5 Route 1 - Exteriorization (same as 9ACC-18) 1398 5501C06 10ACC-6 Condensation of Know to Mystery Scale (same as 9ACC-19) 1399 5501C07 10ACC-19 Elementary Material: Know to Mystery Scale 1400 5501C10 10ACC-20 Education: Goals in Society - Adult Education 1401 5501C10 CONF Auditor's Conference 1402 5501C10 Auditor's Conference Lecture Exteriorization Process 1403 5501C11 9ACC-21 Fundamentals of Auditing 1404 5501C11 10ACC-21A Auditor's Conference 1405 5501C12A 9ACC-22 Definition: Aberration, Vias, G.E. 1406 5501C12 Processing Section 1407 5501C12B PLS-2 Games 1408 5501C12C PLS ARC Triangle 1409 5501C13 9ACC-23 Definitions: Glossary of Terms 1410 5501C14 9ACC-24 Definitions, Perfect Duplication, Life Continuum 1411 5501C16 3ICGB-1 Address to Congress Delegates by L. Ron Hubbard 1412 5501C17A 9ACC-25 Auditing Demo: Six Basics in Action 1413 5501C17B 9ACC-25A Auditor's Conference 1414 5501C18A 9ACC-26 Auditing Demo: Spotting Spots 1415 5501C18B 9ACC-26A Auditor's Conference 1416 5501C19 9ACC-27 Auditing Demo: Exteriorization 1417 5501C19 PLS-3 Communication and ARC Triangle 1418 5501C19 PPS Group Processing 1419 5501C20 9ACC-28 Background Music to Living 1420 5501C21 9ACC-29 Axioms - Laws of Consideration, What An Axiom Is 1421 5501C26 PLS Goals of Dianetics and Scientology (see 1429) 1422 5501C26 PLS-4 Scientology and Auditors 1423 5501C26 PPS Alcoholism (Group Processing) 1424 5502C02 PLS-5 Alcoholism (poor) 1425 5502C02 PPS Group Processing 1426 5502C02 PPS Variation on Six Basic Processes 1427 5502C09 PLS-6 Miracles 1428 5502C09 PPS Session: Control of Body, Think A Thought 1429 5502C12 Auditor's Conference 1430 5502C23 PLPS-1 Scientology and Ability 1431 5502C23 PPS Group Processing 1432 5502C23 PLPS-2 Session. "Find A Mystery" 1433 5502C23 SAC? Staff Auditors' Conference 1434 5502C23 Basic Reason 1435 5502C23 Auditor's Conference (on last part of Basic Reason reel) 1436 5503C02 PLPS-3 Effienceny, Thought, Emotion and Effort 1437 5503C08 History of Research and Investigation 1438 5503C08 DEMO Auditing Demo 1439 5503C09 PLPS-4 Health and Certainty 1440 5503C09 PLPS-5 Session: Only One, Things Real and Unreal 1441 5503C09 PPS Group Processing 1442 5503C14 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1443 5503C14 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1444 5503C14 HPC-1 "Death Wish" The Only One (the mechanics and solutions of the occluded case) 1445 5503C14 DEMO Auditor's Conference 1446 5503C15 How to Audit Paying PCs 1447 5503C15 DEMO-A Auditing Demo 1448 5503C15 DEMO-B LRH Auditing Demo 1449 5503C16 DEMO Knowingness 1450 5503C16 DEMO Demonstration - LRH 1451 5503C16 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1452 5503C16 PLPS What We Are Doing 1453 5503C17 DEMO LRH Auditing 1454 5503C17 DEMO LRH Auditing 1455 5503C18 DEMO LRH Auditing 1456 5503C18 DEMO LRH Auditing 1457 5503C21 DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1458 5503C21 DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1459 5503C22 DEMO(PLPS) Auditing Demo - LRH(Afternoon) 1460 5503C22 DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH(Afternoon) 1461 5503C23 DEMO Communication Lag 1462 5503C23 DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1463 5503C23 DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1464 5503C23 DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1465 5503C23 PLPS-7&8 Scientology: A Technical Subject - Communication Lag, Principal Kinds Found in a PC 1466 5503C24A DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1467 5503C24B DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1468 5503C25 DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1469 5503C25 DEMO Auditing Demo - LRH 1470 5503C26 HPC-2 Axiom 51 1471 5503C28 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1472 5503C28 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1473 5503C29 DEMO Afternoon Auditing Demo 1474 5503C29 DEMO Afternoon Auditing Demo 1475 5503C30 PLPS-9 Conquered Territory (a summary of the achievements and directions of Scientology) 1476 5503C30 PPS Group Processing - Conquered Territory 1477 5504C01 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1478 5504C01 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo & Staff Auditors' Conference 1479 5504C01 SAC-1 1rst Hour Staff Auditors' Conference Series 1480 5504C02 PLPS The Second Dynamic 1481 5504C02 HPC-3 Axiom 51 in Action (The Creation and Uncreation of energy and masses by postulate; Knowingness and Communication) 1482 5504C04 SAC-2 Scale of Awareness 1483 5504C04 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1484 5504C06 PLPS-11 On the Second Dynamic 1485 5504C06 PLPS-12 Session: "What could you say to..." 1486 5504C06 PLS Cause & Effect 1487 5504C06 PLS Cause & Effect Session 1488 5504C07 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1489 5504C08 CONF Staff Auditor Conference - Peggy's Report and Ron's Comments 1490 5504C09 HPC-4 Consequences and a New Understanding of the Six Basic Processes 1491 5504C13 PLPS-14 The Eight Dynamics 1492 5504C13 PLPS-15 Session: Find Present Time 1493 5504C16 HPC-5 Service Facsimiles (its handling by modern auditing) 1494 5504C18 Dianetics and Scientology (Phoenix Congress) 1495 5504C18 SAC-3 Auditors' Conference 1496 5504C19 SAC-4 Auditors' Conference 1497 5504C19 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1498 5504C20 PLPS-16 Para-Scientology - or Things That Go Boomp in the Night 1499 5504C20 DEMO LRH Auditing Demo 1500 5504C20 PLPS-17 Session: Change and No-Change 1501 5504C21 DEMO Auditing Session - Demo Rud Session by LRH 1502 5504C21 DEMO Auditors' Conference 1503 5504C23 HPC-6 Thinkingness 1504 5504C25 DEMO Demo Auditing Session LRH - Truth & Ownership 1505 5504C26 Discussion & Education of the PC 1506 5504C26 DEMO Demo Auditing Session - "What Can You Get In and Out of Control" 1507 5504C27 PLPS-18 The Direction of Modern Scientology 1508 5504C27A PLPS-19 Grey Dianetics 1509 5504C27B PLPS-20 Session: "Somethong you could say to people and Ownership" 1510 5504C27C DAS Education on Problems - Who Doesn't Think You're Insane 1511 5504C27D DEMO LRH Auditing and Discussion 1512 5504C28 DAS Demonstration Auditing - More Education on Ownership Process 1513 5504C28 DAS Demo-Auditing - Ownership Part IV 1514 5504C29 DAS LRH Discussion and Auditing of Onwership and Control 1515 5504C29 DAS LRH Discussion and Auditing of Ownership and Control, Part VI 1516 5504C29 SAC 6th Hour Conference 1517 5504C30 HPC-7 Ownership Processing 1518 5505C02 SAC Staff Auditors' Conference, Part A 1519 5505C02 SAC Staff Auditors' Conference, Part B 1520 5505C02 ALS-Spec Talk on "Think A Thought" in Connection with Ownership 1521 5505C04 PLPS-21 Cause and Effect and Its Use in Processing 1522 5505C04 PLPS-22 Session: Cause and Effect 1523 5505C07 HPC-8 Beingness (the basic formula for happiness - a new process), Part I 1524 5505C07 Auditing Session 1525 5505C07 HPC-8A Beingness, Part II, Auditing Tips 1526 5505C08 DEMO Auditing Session 1527 5505C09 DEMO Auditing 1528 5505C10 DEMO DAS 1529 5505C11 PLPS-23 Operation Manual for the Mind 1530 5505C11 PLPS-24 Session: "Enchantment" Processing 1531 5505C11 PLPS-25 Lookingness and Cause 1532 5505C13 DEMO Auditing Demo, Part A & B 1533 5505C14 HPC-9 The Tone Scale (an Important new understanding of the Tone Scale) 1534 5505Cxx DEMO DAS 1535 5505Cxx HPC Ron's Reports - Police Conference with Ron in Phoenix, Parts A & B 1536 5505C17 HPC Meaningfulness 1537 5506C03 ASMC-1 Address of Welcome - The Hope of Man 1538 5506C03 ASMC-2 Practicalities of a Practical Religion 1539 5506C03 ASMC-3 History of Research and Investigation 1540 5506C04 ASMC-4 Direction of Truth in Processing 1541 5506C04 ASMC-5 The Tone Scale - Three Primary Buttons of Exteriorization 1542 5506C04 ASMC-6 Group Processing - Meaningness 1543 5506C04 ASMC-7 Composition of Beingness - Postulates, Exteriorization, Beingness 1544 5506C04 ASMC-7A After Lecture Q's & A's 1545 5506C04 ASMC-8 Group Processing 1546 5506C05 ASMC-9 The Descent of Man 1547 5506C05 ASMC-10 How to Chart the Preclear, Knowingness and Unknowingness 1548 5506C06 ASMC-11 Six Basic Steps - Some Fundamentals of Auditing 1549 5506C06 ASMC-12 The Mechanisms of Ownership in Living (the ownership of information) 1550 5506C06 ASMC-13 Group Processing - Additional Processing on Meaningness 1551 5506C06 ASMC-14 The Game called Man 1552 5506C06 ASMC-15 What Scientology is doing, Organizations, The Control and Direction of Man 1553 5507C11 HCA Seven Basic Steps (In this tape Ron describes the curriculum of the 1554 5508C23 ALS-1 The Auditor's Public 1555 5508C23 ALS-2 Axiom 53: The Axiom of the Stable Datum 1556 5508C30 ALS-3 Rugged Individualism 1557 5508C30 ALS-4 Union Station - R-46 1558 5509C14 ALS-5 The Unknown Datum - a MEST shaking Lecture 1559 5509C21 ALS-6 Postulates 1, 2, 3, 4, in Processing - a new understanding of Axiom 36 1560 5510C03 4LACC-1 Fundamental of Scientology and Rudiments of Auditing 1561 5510C03 4LACC-2 Fundamental of Scientology and Rudiments of Auditing 1562 5510C04 4LACC-3 1st and 2nd Postulates in Living 1563 5510C04 4LACC-4 1st to 4th Postulates in Living 1564 5510C05 4LACC-5 Smoothness of Auditing 1565 5510C05 4LACC-6 Smoothness of Auditing (cont.) 1566 5510C06 4LACC-7 Communication and "I Don't Know" (confusion) 1567 5510C06 4LACC-8 Stable Datum and Confusion 1568 5510C07 4LACC-9 Relations to Time Continuum 1569 5510C07 4LACC-10 Base Time and Continuum 1570 5510C08 LPLS-1 Goals of Dianetics and Scientology (see 1300) 1571 5510C08 LPLS-2 Individual to National Levels of Intention, Confusion and Communication 1572 5510C10 4LACC-11 Establishing of the Auditor 1573 5510C10 4LACC-12 Communication and the Subject of Communication 1574 5510C11 LPLS History of Dianetics and Scientology 1575 5510C11 4LACC-13 Data of Comparable Magnitude 1576 5510C11 4LACC-13A Data of Comparable Magnitude 1577 5510C11 4LACC-14 Comm Bridge, Confusion, Time Factor 1578 5510C12 4LACC-15 Communication and Intentions, Deteriorization of 1579 5510C12 4LACC-16 The Communication Bridge 1580 5510C13 4LACC-17 The Antiquity of Auditing - The Practicalities of Auditing 1581 5510C13 4LACC-18 Affinity, Reality and Communication 1582 5510C14 4LACC-19 Exteriorization and Interiorization 1583 5510C14 4LACC-20 Further Aspects of Exteriorization 1584 5510C15 LPLS-3 How Good You Can Get 1585 5510C15 LPLS-4 The Dynamics 1586 5510C15 LPLS-4A The Eight Dynamics 1587 5510C17 4LACC-21 Tolerance of Havingness 1588 5510C17 4LACC-22 Establishing a Session 1589 5510C18 4LACC-23 Beginning and Continuing A Session 1590 5510C18 4LACC-24 Processing: Level One 1591 5510C19 4LACC-25 The Senior Desire of A Thetan 1592 5510C19 4LACC-26 Third Level of a Process 1593 5510C20 4LACC-27 The PC's Present Time Problem - the Body 1594 5510C20 4LACC-28 An Understanding of Creative Processing 1595 5510C21 4LACC-29 Native State and Postulates 1, 2, 3, 4 1596 5510C21 4LACC-30 Native State and Communication 1597 5510C22 LPLS-5 The Goodness of Man 1598 5510C22 LPLS-6 The Soul - Good and Evil 1599 5510C24 4LACC-31 Resume of Creative Processes 1600 5510C24 4LACC-32 Lack of Terminal 1601 5510C25 4LACC-33 Engrams - Dissemination of Materials 1602 5510C25 4LACC-34 The Handling of Confusion in Any PC or on Any Dynamic 1603 5510C26 4LACC-35 Stable Datum and the Study of Science 1604 5510C26 4LACC-36 Solving Engrams with Stable Datum, Communication Terminals 1605 5510C27 4LACC-37 The Role of a Scientologist 1606 5510C28 4LACC-38 The Anatomy of Terminals 1607 5510C28 4LACC-39 Six Basic Levels, Six Basics vs Six Levels of Process 1608 5510C28 4LACC-40 Intolerance 1609 5510C29 LPLS-7 Automaticity - Cause and Effect 1610 5510C29 LPLS-8 Power of Choice and Self-Determinism 1611 5510C31 4LACC-41 How to Audit 1612 5510C31 4LACC-42 Training of An Auditor 1613 5511C01 4LACC-43 The Preclear's Reality 1614 5511C01 4LACC-44 Improvement in Technology 1615 5511C02 4LACC-45 Trying and Communication 1616 5511C02 4LACC-46 Randomity and Automaticities 1617 5511C03 4LACC-47 A Review of the 4th London ACC 1618 5511C03 4LACC-48 Attitude and Conduct of Scientologists 1619 5511TC16A 4LACC-49 New Understanding of Universes 1620 5511TC17 4LACC-50 End of Course Lecture 1621 5511C08 HPC N5-1 Six Levels of Processing, Issue 5, Level 1 1622 5511C08 HPC N5-2 Six Levels of Processing, Issue 5, Level 2 1623 5511C09 HPC N5-3 Six Levels of Processing, Issue 5, Level 3 1624 5511C09 HPC N5-4 Six Levels of Processing, Issue 5, Level 4 1625 5511C10 HPC N5-5 Six Levels of Processing, Issue 5, Level 5 1626 5511C10 HPC N5-6 Six Levels of Processing, Issue 5, Level 6 1627 5512C01 LAM-1 The Lowest Level Case 1628 5512C01 LAM-2 The Fundamentals of Auditing Style 1629 5512C01 Dictated Dianetics 55, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 1630 5512C02 Dictated Dianetics 55, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 1631 5512C15 LAM-3 Exteriorization by Separateness from Weakest Universe 1632 5512C22 LAM-4 Matching Auditing to Tone 1956 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 1633 5601C03 LAM-5 Solution to Body Behavior 1634 5601C03 LAM-6 Solution to Body Behavior 1635 5601C10 LAM-7 Auditor Insight 1636 5601C12 LAM-8 Anglo-Saxon Thought 1637 5601C16 LAM-9 Repair and Remedy of Havingness 1638 5601C19 LAM-10 Exteriorization 1639 5601C24 LAM-11 The Role of Creation in Aberration 1640 5601C24 LAM-12 The Role of Creation and Destruction in Havingness 1641 5601C31 LAM-13 Basic Lecture on Havingness 1642 5601C31 LAM-14 G.E. Scientology 1643 5602C06 HPC F-1 SPL 8, Level 1, Theory 1644 5602C07 HPC F-2 SPL 9, Level 1, Summation of Basic Theory 1645 5602C07 LAM-15 The Game of Life (Exteriorization and Havingness) 1646 5602C08 HPC F-3 Practical Application of Games to Processing 1647 5602C08 HPC F-4 SLP 8, Motives of 1648 5602C09 LAM-16 Sixth Dynamic Decisional Processing 1649 5602C10 HPC F-5 Application of Games to Processing (cont.) 1650 5602C10 HPC F-6 Use of Games Theory in Processing - Penalties and Mood of Play 1651 5602C14 HPC F-7 Application of Games to Processing (cont.), Comms and Vias 1652 5602C14 HPC F-8 The Various Keys of Processing a Preclear 1653 5602C14 HPC F-9 Games Applied to Processing Techniques 1654 5602C14 LAM-17 Aims and Goals of Scientology 1956 1655 5602C14 LAM-18 Games Processing Applied to Auditing 1656 5605C05 LPLS Latest Processing Today 1657 5607C31 LPLS Games Processing 1658 5608Cxx HPC A-1 The Auditor's Code 1659 5608Cxx HPC A-2 The Code of A Scientologist 1660 5608Cxx HPC A-3 Auditing Positions 1661 5608C03 HPC A-4 Axioms 1-5 (3 aug according to Janet Hays) 1662 5608Cxx HPC A-5 Axioms 6-10 1663 5608Cxx HPC A-6 Facsimiles (Solids) 1664 5608Cxx HPC A-7 Opening Procedure of 8-C 1665 5608Cxx HPC A-8 Start, Change and Stop 1666 5608Cxx HPC A-9 Games Theory 1667 5608Cxx HPC A-10 Problems and Consequences 1668 5608Cxx HPC A-11 Valences 1669 5608Cxx HPC A-12 Knowingness 1670 5608Cxx HPC A-13 Creative Processes, Motion Stops, Perception 1671 5608Cxx HPC A-14 Exteriorization Procedure 1672 5608Cxx HPC A-15 Scales, Motion- 1673 5608Cxx HPC A-16 Scales, Curiosity, Not-Know 1674 5608C17 HPC A-17 Confusion and Stable Datum 1675 5608Cxx HPC A-18 Chronic Somatics 1676 5608Cxx HPC A-19 The Auditing of Solids 1677 5608Cxx HPC A-20 Not Knowing 1678 5608C20 HPC A-21 Auditing as a Profession 1679 5608C27 Auditor's Conference at HGC 1680 5608C28 AUDC-14 Control and Sessioning 1681 5608C28 Auditor's Conference 1682 5608C29 Auditor's Conference 1683 5608C31 GC-1 Spiritual and Material Requirements of Man 1684 5608C31 GC-1A Group Processing - Crave to Know 1685 5608C31 GC-2 Something to Know - the "Know to Solids" Scale 1686 5608C31 GC-3 The Anatomy of Human Problems 1687 5609C01 GC-4 Games Conditions vs No-Games Conditions 1688 5609C01 GC-5 Third Dynamic Application of Games Principles 1689 5609C01 GC-6 Group Processing - "Keep It From Going Away" 1690 5609C02 GC-7 Demo of Auditing 1691 5609C02 GC-8 Universe 1692 5609C02 GC-9 Havingness 1693 5609C02 GC-10 Group Processing - Mama and Papa (Dummies) 1694 5609C02 GC-11 Group Processing - Mama and Papa (cont.) 1695 5609C02 GC-12 Effectiveness of Brainwashing 1696 5609C02 GC-13 Demonstration of SCS - Auditor LRH 1697 5609C10 Staff Introductions 1698 5609C20 London Auditors' Conference 1699 5609C25 Review of SLP-8 1700 5609C25 Completion of Book on Work 1701 5610C04 HCOBs of 4 Oct 56 1702 5610C05 4 Problems of Bio- Chemistry by Dr. Ensor Holiday (Per Certainty Mag Vol 3., No. 11 (NON-LRH LECTURE) 1703 5610C05 5 Problems of the Theatre by David Hughes (Per Certainty Mag Vol 3. No.11) (NON-LRH LECTURE) 1704 5610C05 6 Problems of Education by David Hughes (Per Certainty Mag Vol 3, No.11) (NON-LRH LECTURE) 1705 5610C05 LCHP-1 Man's Relentless Search 1706 5610C05 LCHP-2 Portions of You 1707 5610C05 LCHP-3 Group Processing - Putting the MEST Universe There 1708 5610C06 LCHP-7 Youth - Today's Displaced Person 1709 5610C06 LCHP-8 Group Processing - "Keep It From Going Away" (with Dummies) and "Granting Life" 1710 5610C06 LCHP-9 Uses of Scientology 1711 5610C07 LCHP-10 Salvation 1956 1712 5610C07 LCHP-11 Personal Efficiency 1713 5610C07 LCHP-12 Group Processing - Keeping Objects from Going Away 1714 5610C07 LCHP Havingness 1715 5610C07 13 Problems in Business by Reg T. Sharpe (Per Certainty Mag Vol 3, No.11) (NON-LRH LECTURE) 1716 5610C07 14 Britain's Problems in Export by Norman F. Phillips (Per Certainty Mag Vol 3, No 11) (NON-LRH LECTURE) 1717 5610C07 15 Problems Met By A Man of God by Archbishop Dr. Odo A. Barry (Per Certainty Mag Vol 3, No 11) (NON-LRH LECTURE) 1718 5610C08 LCHP-16A Group Processing 1719 5610C08 LCHP-16 March of the Atom - Tools of Ability, Something on Radiation 1720 5610C08 LCHP-18 Today's Battle of Britain 1721 5610C15 15ACC-1 Opening Lecture 1722 5610C16 15ACC-2 Mimicry, Duplication, Ability 1723 5610C17 15ACC-3 Complexity, Auto Confusion, Dependencies 1724 5610C18 OS-1 How to Create and Instruct a PE Course, Part 1 1725 5610C18 15ACC-4 More on Mimicry 1726 5610C18 OS-2 How to Create and Instruct a PE Course, Part 2 1727 5610C19 15ACC-5 Mechanics 1728 5610C22 15ACC-6 Scale of Reality 1729 5610C23 15ACC-7 "C.R.A." Triangle 1730 5610C24 15ACC-8 Cut Comm Lines (In and Out) 1731 5610C25 15ACC-9 Games vs No-Games 1732 5610C25 OS-3 Education 1733 5610C25 OS-4 Methods of Education (with Demo) 1734 5610C25 15ACC-11 Degeneration of a static 1735 5610C26 15ACC-10 Learning Rates 1736 5610C28 15ACC Training Methods 1737 5610C29 15ACC-11 The Mind 1738 5610C30 15ACC-12 Education 1739 5610C31 15ACC-13 Rest Points and Confusion 1740 5611C01 15ACC-14 Co-Ordination of Classes of Processes 1741 5611C01 OS-5 Tone Scale Autumn 1956 1742 5611C01 OS-6 How to Handle Audiences 1743 5611C02 15ACC-15 Wind Up on Stable Datum and Rest Points 1744 5611C05 15ACC-16 Radiation 1745 5611C06 15ACC-17 Time Track 1746 5611C07 15ACC-18 Creation 1747 5611C08 15ACC-19 Simplicity 1748 5611C08 OS-7 Research Report: Radiation, and Its Relation to Processing 1749 5611C08 OS-9 Definition and Construction of Organization, Part I 1750 5611C09 15ACC-20 Skull-Gazing 1751 5611C12 15ACC-21 Simplicity vs Alter-Isness 1752 5611C12 ACC-A Establishment of Practice - How to Conduct a Guidance Center - 1753 5611C12 ACC-A Side II Q&A - Julia and Students (evening Lecture - Julia Lewis) 1754 5611C13 ACC-B Evening Lecture - Julia Lewis: Part 1, Suitable Quarters - Promotion - 1755 5611C13 15ACC-22 Aberration and the 6th Dynamic 1756 5611C14 ACC Julia Lewis Part 1, Forms and Releases - Testing, Admin of - Part 2, 1757 5611C14 15ACC-23 Training Methods 1758 5611C15 15ACC-24 Diagnosis: How to 1759 5611C15 OS-8 Testing 1760 5611C15 OS-10 Definition and Construction of Organization, Part II 1761 5611C16 15ACC-25 Summary Lecture 1762 5611C16 HCO Communications (LRH?) 1763 5611C18 The Tone Scale & Its Uses 1764 5611C18 Teaching Processes & Handling of Groups 1765 5611C20 Demo: Mock Up and Unmock 1766 5611C22 OS-11 The Consequence of Organization 1767 5611C22 OS-12 The Deteriorization of Liberty 1768 5611C23 15ACC-26 Farewell Lecture 1769 5611C29 OS-13 Hope 1770 5611C29 OS-14 How to Present Scientology in a Bad World 1771 5611C29 OS-14A The Scale of Havingness 1772 5612C06 OS-15 Money 1773 5612C06 OS-16 A Postulate Out of a Golden Age 1774 5612C13 OS-17 Confusion and the Stable Datum 1775 5612C13 OS-18 Randomity 1776 5612C16 Promotion for Registrar 1777 5612C29 ARC-1 Opening Lecture 1778 5612C29 ARC-2 Scientology View on Radiation 1779 5612C29 ARC-3 Proofing Up a Body 1780 5612C29 ARC-4 Group Process - "Put it There" 1781 5612C29 ARC-5 Group Process - Confrontingness 1782 5612C30 ARC-6 Solution to Psychosis 1783 5612C30 ARC-7 Project Third Dynamic 1784 5612C30 ARC-8 Insanity - Scarcity 1785 5612C30 ARC-9 Group Process -Mocking Up Bodies 1786 5612C30 ARC-10 Group Process - Making Problems and Confusions With ------ 1787 5612C31 ARC-11 Background on Scales of Havingness 1788 5612C31 ARC-12 Sub-Zero Scales - Relation to Scale of Awareness 1789 5612C31 ARC-13 Confrontingness 1790 5612C31 ARC-14 Confrontingness (cont.) 1957 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 1791 5701C02 16ACC-1 Course Outline 1792 5701C03 16ACC-2 Reality Scale in Action 1793 5701C05 16ACC-3 Havingness: Particles, Solids, Spaces 1794 5701C07 16ACC-4 Learning Process: No-Game Condition 1795 5701C08 16ACC-5 Agreement and Postulates of the 6 Dynamics 1796 5701C09 16ACC-6 Obnosis 1797 5701C10 16ACC-7 The Postulate of Game 1798 5701C11 16ACC-8 Postulates of Action-Reaction 1799 5701C14 16ACC-9 Control 1800 5701C15 16ACC-10 Evil 1801 5701C16 16ACC-11 Havingness 1802 5701C17 16ACC-12 Communication, Randomities of 1803 5701C18 16ACC-13 Auditing Techniques: Self-Denial, Responsibility 1804 5701C22 16ACC-14 Auditing Techniques: Order of Processes 1805 5701C23 16ACC-15 Auditing Techniques: Scale of Processes 1806 5701C24 16ACC-16 Auditing Techniques: Altering Cases 1807 5701C25 16ACC-17 Auditing Techniques: Specifics 1808 5701C28 16ACC-18 Auditing Techniques: Stimulus-response 1809 5701C29 16ACC-19 Auditing Techniques: Action, Reaction 1810 5701C30 16ACC-20 Auditing Techniques: Workable and Unworkable 1811 5701C31 16ACC-21 Auditing Techniques: Solids 1812 5702C01 16ACC-22 Auditing Techniques: Games Conditions 1813 5702C04 16ACC-23 Auditing Techniques: Procedure CCH 1814 5702C05 16ACC-24 Auditing Techniques: How Far South? 1815 5702C06 16ACC-25 Demonstration 1816 5702C07 16ACC-26 Summation 1817 5702C08 16ACC-27 General Use of Procedure 1818 5702C11 16ACC-28 Question and Answer Period 1819 5702C11 16ACC-29 Final Lecture - Question and Answers 1820 5702C25 17ACC-1 Opening Lecture, CCHs, the Future of Scientology 1821 5702C26 17ACC-2 ARC Triangel and Associated Scales 1822 5702C27 17ACC-3 Communication and Isness 1823 5702C27 17ACC Inflow/Outflow 1824 5702C28 17ACC-4 The Parts of Man (see 1269) 1825 5703C01 17ACC-5 Problems: Their Handling and Running 1826 5703C01 17ACC-5A Q&A Period About Problems and Responsibility 1827 5703C01 17ACC Problems of Comparable Magnitude (could be same tape as 17ACC-5, #1825) 1828 5703C04 17ACC-6 Control 1829 5703C05 17ACC-7 The Scale of Techniques 1830 5703C06 17ACC-8 Reaching the Lowest Possible Level 1831 5703C06 17ACC-8A Q&A on Control 1832 5703C06 17ACC-8B Lecture on G.E. Anchor Points (Demo) (Nibs) 1833 5703C07 17ACC-9 "Ought to Be" 1834 5703C07 17ACC-9A Q&A Period on "Ought to Be" 1835 5703C09 Wedding of Alma Gillespie & Richard F. Stevens, Christening of 1836 5703C10 17ACC-10 Valences 1837 5703C10 17ACC-10A Q&A Period After Lectures 1838 5703C11 17ACC-11 Summary of Techniques 1839 5703C11 17ACC-11A Comments and Questions-and-Answer Period 1840 5703C12 17ACC-12 Survival 1841 5703C12A 17ACC-12A Question-and-Answer Session on Lecture 1842 5703C13 17ACC-13 Techniques in Practice 1843 5703C14 17ACC-14 A Summary of an Intensive 1844 5703C15 17ACC-15 Exact Control 1845 5703C15 Q&A - Three Goals of Processing 1846 5703C19 17ACC-16 Outline of Modern Intensive 1847 5703C19 ACC Control of Homo Sapiens 1848 5703C20 17ACC-17 Games Condition 1849 5703C21 17ACC-18 The Assist 1850 5703C22 17ACC-19 Effect: Axiom 10 1851 5703C23 Science Survey: Atomic Radiation 1852 5703C25 17ACC-20 The Uses of Control 1853 5703C25 17ACC-21 Rest Points and Confusions 1854 5703C26 Processing on R.P. and C. 1855 5703C27 17ACC-22 Extroversion - Introversion, Its Relationship to Havingness and Communication 1856 5703C28 17ACC-23 Valences and Control 1857 5703C29 17ACC-24 The Professional Scientologist 1858 5703C31 17ACC-25 Techniques in Practice 1859 5704C12 LCNRH-1 Control, Communication and Havingness - I 1860 5704C12 LCNRH-2 Control, Communication and Havingness - II 1861 5704C12 LCNRH-3 Control Processes 1862 5704C12 LCNRH-4 Demonstration "Dr.Ash" 1863 5704C12 LCNRH-4A Havingness 1864 5704C12 LCNRH-4B Flying Saucers 1865 5704C13 LCNRH-5 Radiation and the Scientologist 1866 5704C13 LCNRH-6 Radiation in Peace 1867 5704C13 LCNRH-7 Radiation in War 1868 5704C13 LCNRH-8 Group Processing: Emphasis on Control 1869 5704C13 LCNRH-9 Group Processing: Emphasis on Control (cont.) 1870 5704C14 LCNRH-10 The Reality Scale and the Effect Scale 1871 5704C14 LCNRH-11 The Reality Scale and the Effect Scale (cont.) 1872 5704C14 LCNRH-12 Scientology and Children 1873 5704C14 LCNRH-15 Group Processing - "Sit in your chair, wear a Head, Have two feet, etc." 1874 5704C14 LCNRH-16 On Auditing 1875 5704C15 LCNRH-17 The Control of Hysteria 1876 5704C15 LCNRH-18 Effective Dissemination 1877 5704C18 ATE Auditor's Training Evening, CCHs 1878 5705C15 HCA-1 Comm Course, TRs 1, 2, 3, 4 1879 5705C15 HCA-2 Comm Course, TR 5 1880 5705C16 HCA-3 Procedure CCH: Background 1881 5705C16 HCA-4 Procedure CCH: CCH Steps 1882 5705C30 HCA-5 Outline of a Course and Its Purpose 1883 5706C28 AUDC Lecture 1884 5706C28 AUDC Question-and-Answer: Period 1885 5707C04 PC-1 Opening Lecture - How We Have Addressed the PRoblem of the Mind 1886 5707C04 PC-2 Man's Search and Scientology's Answer 1887 5707C04 PC-3 Definition of Control 1888 5707C05 PC-4 Basic Theory of CCHs 1889 5707C05 PC-5 Group Processing - Acceptable Pressures 1890 5707C05 PC-6 Group Processing - "Bold Floor to Earth 1891 5707C05 PC-7 Purpose and Need of Training Drills 1892 5707C05 PC-8 Training Drills Demonstrated 1893 5707C06 PC-9 Third Dynamic and Communication - Demo of High School Indoc 1894 5707C06 PC-10 Training Demonstration of High School Indoctrination 1895 5707C06 PC-11 Explanation & Demonstration of "Tone 40" on an Object 1896 5707C06 PC-12 Levels of Skill 1897 5707C06 PC-13 Explanation & Demonstration of "Tone 40" on a Person 1898 5707C07 PC-14 Child Scientology (including Naming Ceremony) 1899 5707C07 PC-15 CCH Steps 1 through 4: Demonstration (LRH MTS-1) 1900 5707C07 PC-16 CCH Steps 5 through 7: plus Solids 1901 5707C15 18ACC-1 What is Scientology? Q&A Period 1902 5707C16 18ACC-2 CCH Related to ARC 1903 5707C17 18ACC-3 Theory and Definition of Auditing 1904 5707C18 18ACC-4 What Scientology is Addressed to 1905 5707C19 18ACC-5 The Five Categories 1906 5707C22 18ACC-6 Control 1907 5707C23 18ACC-7 The Stability of Scientology 1908 5707C23 LRH Wedding for Julia & Ken Salmen 1909 5707C24 18ACC-8 Auditing Styles 1910 5707C25 18ACC History of Clearing 1911 5707C25 18ACC-9 Scales (Effect Scale) 1912 5707C25 18ACC Q&A Period 1913 5707C26 18ACC-10 The Mind: Its Structure in Relation to Thetan and MEST 1914 5707C26 18ACC Anatomy of Problems - Coaching Atheletics 1915 5707C29 18ACC-11 Optimum 25-Hour Session 1916 5707C30 18ACC-12 Death 1917 5707C31 18ACC-13 Surprise - The Anatomy of Sleep 1918 5708C01 18ACC-14 Thinnies 1919 5708C02 18ACC-15 Abilities - Laughter 1920 5708C02 18ACC-16 The Handling of I.Q. (Factors Behind) 1921 5708C06 18ACC-17 The Scale of Withhold 1922 5708C07 18ACC-18 C.C.H. / Havingness, Endurance and Progress 1923 5708C08 18ACC-19 Confronting, Necessity Level 1924 5708C09 18ACC-20 Instructing a Course 1925 5708C16 18ACC-21 The Future of Scientology 1926 5708C16 18ACC Awards 1926A 5708C23 Axiom 53 1927 5711C26 Lecture to J.Fudge and Staff 1928 5711C26 Lecture to Staff (cont.) 1929 5712C29 AC-1 Experience - Randomity and Change of Pace 1930 5712C29 AC-2 The Clear - Defined 1931 5712C29 AC-3 Clear Procedure 1932 5712C30 AC-4 Cause and Effect - Education, Unknowing and Unwilling Effect 1933 5712C30 AC-5 Creating a Third Dynamic/United Survival Action Clubs 1934 5712C30 AC-6 Upper Route to Operating Thetan/Not Know & Know - Perception and Telepathy 1935 5712C31 AC-7 Responsibility (How to Create a Third Dynamic) 1936 5712C31 AC-8 The NAAP (The National Academy of American Psychology) 1937 5712C31 AC-9 Creative Processing Steps 1958 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 1938 58XXCXX AUDC-17A SLP-8 Level I 1939 5801C09 AUDC How to Run PTPs - Why PCs Are Taking So Long to Clear 1940 5801C20 19ACC-1 The Four Universes 1941 5801C20 19ACC-1A The E-Meter 1942 5801C21 19ACC-2 Intensive Procedure 1943 5801C21 19ACC-2A Question and Answer Period 1944 5801C22 19ACC-3 The Bank Out of Control and Its Stabilization 1945 5801C23 19ACC-4 Clearing Fields 1946 5801C23 19ACC-4A Question and Answer Period plus Comments 1947 5801C24 19ACC-5 E-Meter Identification and Association 1948 5801C24 19ACC-5A Question and Answer Period: Step 6, Clearing Children 1949 5801C27 19ACC-6 Clear Procedure: What It Is You Clear, Something and Nothing 1950 5801C27 19ACC-6A Q & A Period 1951 5801C28 19ACC-7 Clear Procedure II: Man the Animal and Man the God 1952 5801C20 19ACC-7A Clear Procedure II: Q & A, Handling the PT Problem 1953 5801C29 19ACC-8 Clear Procedure III: One Clear Procedure, Q & A Period 1954 5801C30 19ACC-9 Clear Procedure IV: Test for Clears 1955 5801C30 19ACC-9A Clear Procedure IV: Q & A, Space 1956 5801C31 19ACC-10 Clear Procedure V: Importance of Theory Behind Clearing Procedure 1957 5801C31 19ACC-10A Clear Procedure V: Q & A Period 1958 5801C31 SPECIAL PABS Material 31 Jan, 1 Feb, 5 Feb, 7 Feb, 8 Feb 1959 5802C03 19ACC-11 Clear Procedure VI 1960 5802C03 19ACC-11A Q & A Period 1961 5802C04 19ACC-12 How to Find A Preclear, Responsibility and Help Clear Procedure VII 1962 5802C04 19ACC-12A Q & A Period 1963 5802C05 19ACC-13 Clear Procedure VIII: The Basic Approach to Clearing, Finding the Auditor 1964 5802C05 19ACC-13A Clear Procedure VIII: Q & A Period 1965 5802C06 19ACC-14 CCH-0, SCS, Connectedness 1966 5802C06 19ACC-14A Q & A 1967 5802C07 19ACC-15 Help - How to Get Started 1968 5802C07 19ACC-15A Q & A Period and Group Processing 1969 5802C10 19ACC-16 Conduct of Clear 1970 5802C10 19ACC-16A Q & A Period: Help, Clearing a Command 1971 5802C10 19ACC-17 The Key Processes of Clearing 1972 5802C11 19ACC-17A Q & A Period 1973 5802C12 19ACC-18 Havingness, Anaten, Flows - in Relation to Clearing 1974 5802C12 19ACC-18A Q & A Period: Postulates, Flows, Clearing 1975 5802C13 19ACC-19 Other Processes - The Help Button 1976 5802C13 19ACC-19A Q & A Period 1977 5802C14 19ACC-20 Responsibility for Mock-Ups 1978 5802C14 19ACC-20A Q & A Period: Present Time Problem 1979 5802C14 19ACC-20B Q & A Period: Present Time Problem (cont.) Comments on Auditing 1981 5806C27 AUDC-18 Processing on Clearing 1981.1 5806C27 SPAC Special Auditors Conference - Clear Procedure and Clearing People 1982 5807C04 CC-1 The Fact of Clearing; also available as colorfilm 1983 5807C04 CC-2 The Factors of Clearing; also available as colorfilm 1984 5807C04 CC-3 The Freedoms of Clear; also available as colorfilm 1985 5807C05 CC-4 Evaluation of Importances, Things to Know in Clearing, Prerequisites to Auditing; also available as colorfilm 1986 5807C05 CC-5 Clear Procedure, Part I: CCH-0, Help; also available as color film 1987 5807C05 CC-6 Clear Procedure, Part II: Creativeness; also available as colorfilm 1988 5807C06 CC-7 The Magic Button 1989 5807C06 CC-8 The Goal of Auditing 1990 5807C06 CC-9 Violence 1991 5807C06 CC-10 Juvenile 1992 5807C14 20ACC-1 Opening Lecture 1993 5807C15 20ACC-2 ACC Procedure Outlined, E-Meter TRs 1994 5807C15 20ACC-2A ACC Procedure Outlined, E-Meter TRs 1995 5807C15 20ACC-2A Q & A Period 1996 5807C16 20ACC-3 Course Procedure Outlined: How to Clear A Command, Simplicity, CCH-= 1997 5807C16 20ACC-3A Q & A Period 1998 5807C17 20ACC-4 Beginning and Ending Session - Gaining PC's Contribution to the Session 1999 5807C17 20ACC-4A Q & A Period 2000 5807C18 20ACC-5 ACC Training Procedure: CCH-0, Problems and Goals 2001 5807C18 20ACC-5A Q & A Period 2002 5807C21 20ACC-6 The Key Words (Buttons) of Scientology Clearing 2003 5807C21 20ACC-6A Q & A Period 2004 5807C22 20ACC-7 The Rock 2005 5807C22 20ACC-7A The Rock (cont.), Q & A Period 2006 5807C23 20ACC-8 Special Effects Cases - Anatomy 2007 5807C23 20ACC-8A Q & A Period 2008 5807C24 20ACC-9 Anatomy of Needles - Diagnostic Procedure 2009 5807C24 20ACC-9A Q & A Period 2010 5807C25 20ACC-10 The Rock 2011 5807C25 20ACC-10A Question and Answer Period: Clearing the Command 2012 5807C28 20ACC-11 ACC Command Sheet, Goals of Auditing 2013 5807C29 20ACC-12 ACC Command Sheet (cont.) 2014 5807C30 20ACC-13 ACC Command Sheet (cont.) 2015 5807C31 20ACC-14 Running the Case and the Rock 2016 5808C01 20ACC-15 Case Analysis - Rock Hunting 2017 5808C01 20ACC-15A Case Analysis - Rock Hunting (cont.) 2017.1 5808C02 20ACC-15B Q & A Period 2018 5808C04 20ACC-16 Case Analysis (cont.) 2019 5804C04 20ACC-16A Q & A Period 2020 5808C05 20ACC-17 ARC 2021 5808C05 20ACC-18 The Rock, Its Anatomy 2022 5808C07 20ACC-19 The Most Basic Rock of All Rocks 2023 5808C07 20ACC-19A Question and Answer Period 2024 5808C08 20ACC-19B Question and Answer Period (cont.) 2025 5808C08 20ACC-20 Auditor Interest 2026 5808C08 20ACC-20A Requisites and Fundamentals of A Session 2027 5808C15 20ACC-21 Summary of 20th ACC 2028 5808C24 Dictation to John Fudge 2029 5809C01 AUDC-20 How to Run Present Time Problems 2030 5809C27 AUDC HGC Auditor Conference at 1812, 19th st on Clear Procedure and Clearing People 2031 5809C17 Talk to Staff on Arrival in England 2032 5810C18 LCC-1 Story of Dianetics and Scientology 2033 5810C18 LCC-2 The Skills of Clearing 2034 5810C18 LCC-3 Confronting 2035 5810C20 LCC-4 The Rock 2036 5810C20 LCC-5 Confusion and Order 2037 5810C20 LCC-6 The Clearing Technique of 1947 2038 5810C20 LCC-7 The Future of Scientology and the Western Civilization 2039 5810C27 5LACC-1 Clearing and What It Generally Means to Man 2040 5810C28 5LACC-2 Compartmentation of 4 Universes 2041 5810C28 5LACC-2A Question Time 2042 5810C29 5LACC-3 Types of Pictures 2043 5810C29 5LACC-3A Q & A 2044 5810C30 5LACC-4 Mental Image Pictures, Engrams 2045 5810C31 5LACC-5 Engrams 2046 5811C03 5LACC-6 The Detection of Engrams 2047 5811C04 5LACC-7 The Detection of Engrams with an E-Meter 2048 5811C05 5LACC-8 Detection of Engrams III, "Finding Truth with an Electronic Gimmick" 2049 5811C06 5LACC-9 Difficulties Encountered in Search for Engrams 2050 5811C07 5LACC-10 Detection of Circuits and Machinery 2051 5811C10 5LACC-11 Auditing: Its Skills 2052 5811C11 5LACC-12 The Skill of An Auditor, Part I 2053 5811C12 5LACC-13 The Skill of An Auditor, Part II 2054 5811C13 5LACC-14 The Attitude of An Auditor 2055 5811C14 5LACC-15 What An Auditor Is Supposed to Do With An Engram 2056 5811C17 5LACC-16 The Effect of the Environment on an Engram 2057 5811C17 5LACC-17 How to Audit an Engram, Use of an E-Meter 2058 5811C19 5LACC-18 How to Start and Run a Session 2059 5811C19 5LACC-19 Attitude and Approach to Auditing 2060 5811C28 5LACC-20 Summary, "Seeing the Monster" 2061 5811C28 5LACC-21 Final Lecture 2062 5812C10 Flows & Ridges 2063 5812C16 WST-1 PR&R-1: Promotion and Registration 2064 5812C29 HCO Area Sec Hat 1959 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2065 5901C03 SC-1 The Future of Scientology 2066 5901C03 SC-2 Engrams and Clearing 2067 5901C03 SC-3 Preliminary to Engram Running 2068 5901C04 SC-4 Engram Running 2069 5901C04 SC-5 Overt Act-Motivator Sequence - (see 1925) 2070 5901C04 SC-6 Leadership 2071 5901C05 SPL Summary of Techniques & Processes in Use 2072 5901C05 21ACC The Basics of Scientology 2073 5901C06 21ACC Compartmentization of Universes 2074 5901C07 21ACC Types of Pictures 2075 5901C08 21ACC Engrams 2076 5901C09 21ACC Engrams; the Rock Engram 2077 5901C12 21ACC The Detection of Engrams 2078 5901C13 21ACC Detection of Engrams with An E-Meter 2079 5901C14 21ACC Detection of Engrams (Part III); Finding Truth with an E-Meter 2080 5901C15 21ACC More on Detection of Engrams 2081 5901C16 21ACC Detection of Circuits and Machinery, and the Observation of Special Types of Engrams 2082 5901C19 21ACC Auditing Skills 2083 5901C20 21ACC Skill of an Auditor 2084 5901C21 21ACC Skill of an Auditor 2085 5901C22 21ACC Attitude of an Auditor 2086 5901C23 21ACC What an Auditor is Supposed to Do with an Engram 2087 5901C26 21ACC The Effect of the Environment on an Engram 2088 5901C26 21ACC-S1 How a Process Works 2089 5901C27 21ACC How to Audit an Engram 2090 5901C27 21ACC-S2 What Doesn't Make an Auditor 2091 5901C28 21ACC How to Start and Run the Session 2092 5901C28 21ACC-S3 The Establishment of "R" 2093 5901C29 21ACC Attitude and Approach of the Auditor 2094 5901C29 21ACC-S4 Muzzled Auditing 2095 5901C30 21ACC Plan of Clearing 2096 5901C30 21ACC-S5 The Grouper 2097 5902C02 21ACC-S6 Axiom 10 2098 5902C02 WST-2 PR&R-2: "R"Factor Talk to Registrar 2099 5902C04 21ACC-S7 Diagnosis of an Uncracked Case 2100 5902C05 21ACC Scout on Dynamics 2101 5902C06 21ACC-S8 Setting Up Co-Auditing Groups, Processes used in 21st ACC 2102 5902C13 21ACC-S9 Summary of Data, Part I 2103 5902C13 21ACC-S10 Summary of Data, Part II 2104 5902C16 AUDC Auditors' Conference 2105 5904C06 SHPA-1 Beingness and Communication 2106 5904C07 SHPA-2 Universes 2107 5904C07 SHPA-3 The Dynamics 2108 5904C08 SHPA-4 Scales 2109 5904C08 SHPA-5 States of Being 2110 5904C09 SHPA-6 Anatomy 2111 5904C09 SHPA-7 What Can Be Done With The Mind (Reality Scale) 2112 5904C14 SHPA-8 Mechanisms of the Mind 2113 5904C14 SHPA-9 Overt Act-Motivator Sequence 2114 5904C15 SHPA-10 Codes 2115 5904C15 SHPA-11 The Code of A Scientologist 2116 5904C16 SHPA-12 The Logics and Axioms of Dianetics and Scientology 2117 5904C16 SHPA-13 Axioms: Second Lecture 2118 5904C21 SHPA-14 Types of Auditing 2119 5904C21 SHPA-15 Modern Auditing Types 2120 5904C22 SHPA-16 Types of Case 2121 5904C22 SHPA-17 Assessment 2122 5904C23 SHPA-18 Present Time 2123 5904C23 SHPA-19 Use of the E-Meter in Locating Engrams 2124 5904C28 SHPA-20 Theory of Processes 2125 5904C28 SHPA-21 Processes 2126 5904C29 SHPA-22 Specialized Auditing 2127 5904C29 SHPA-23 Processing of Children 2128 5904C30 SHPA-24 HAS Co-Audit 2129 5904C30 SHPA-25 Electronic Phenomena of the Mind 2130 5905C01 SHPA-26 End of Course Lecture 2131 5905C12 6LACC-1 Clearing 2132 5905C13 6LACC-2 Second Lecture on Clearing Methodology 2133 5905C14 6LACC-3 Clearing Technology 2134 5905C18 6LACC-3A Title Unknown 2135 5905C19 6LACC-4 The Theory of Clearing 2136 5905C20 6LACC-5 Clearing: Practice of 2137 5905C21 6LACC-6 Clearing Process - Special Cases 2138 5905C26 6LACC-7 Clearing: Theta Clear Procedure 2139 5905C27 6LACC-8 Clearing: General Processes (Lecture 2) 2140 5905C28 6LACC-9 Clearing: General Cases - Communication Processes 2141 5906C02 6LACC-10 Clearing: Fixed Ideas 2142 5906C03 6LACC-11 Clearing: By Communication Processes, Specific 2143 5906C04 6LACC-12 Clearing: By Communication, Special Problems 2144 5906C09 6LACC-13 Clearing: Possibilities of 2145 5906C10 6LACC-14 Clearing: Case Entrance Points 2146 5906C11 6LACC-15 Clearing: General Results 2147 5907C04 TCC-1 HCO WW and Research 2148 5907C04 TCC-2 Clearing 2149 5907C04 TCC-3 HAS Co-Audit 2150 5907C05 TCC-4 Survive and Succumb ("Black Grampus") 2151 5907C05 TCC-5 Communication Processes 2152 5907C05 TCC-6 How to Conduct a HAS Co-Audit and Why 2153 5907C06 TCC How to Co-Audit (could be same tape as above) 2154 5907C18 Communication and Hope 2155 5910C12 Talk to HGCs 2156 5910C12 SH DEMO Demo of New HGC Process by LRH 2157 5911C07 MC-1 Welcome Address 2158 5911C07 MC-2 Recent Developments on O.T. 2159 5911C07 MC-3 The Route Through Step Six 2160 5911C08 MC-4 Importances 2161 5911C08 MC-5 Valences 2162 5911C08 MC-6 Final Lecture 2163 5911C09 1MACC-1 The Know-How of Auditing 2164 5911C09 1MACC-2 Demonstration of an Assist (LRH MTS-2) 2165 5911C10 1MACC-3 Valence Splitting - Entering a Mind Process 2166 5911C10 1MACC-4 Demo of Knocking Down a Tone Arm 2167 5911C11 1MACC-5 Cycle of Action, Create, Destroy, Relative Importances 2168 5911C11 1MACC-6 Demo: Force Process - Discreditable Creation 2169 5911C12 1MACC-7 The Rule of Weak Valence 2170 5911C12 1MACC-8 Demo: Dynamic Straightwire Assesment 2171 5911C12 1MACC-9 The Rehabilitation of Judgement 2172 5911C13 1MACC-10 How to Have a Game instead of a Case 2173 5911C16 1MACC-11 The Collapsed Cycle of Action 2174 5911C16 1MACC-12 Getting the PC into Session 2175 5911C17 1MACC-13 Case Assessment 2176 5911C17 1MACC-14 Demo: Case Assessment 2177 5911C18 1MACC-15 Alter-isness, Keynote of All Destruction 2178 5911C18 1MACC-16 Demo: Minus Randomity Areas 2179 5911C19 1MACC-17 Minus Randomity, Clue to Case Assessment 2180 5911C19 1MACC-18 Intricacies of Create - Create Series 2181 5911C20 1MACC-19 Rationale of Create Series 2182 5911C20 1MACC-20 Responsibility of Creation 2183 5911C23 1MACC-21 Responsibility for Zones of Creation 2184 5911C23 1MACC-22 Demo: Responsibility for Destruction 2185 5911C24 1MACC-23 The Universe of a Thetan 2186 5911C24 1MACC-24 Demo: Turning on Pictures 2187 5911C25 1MACC-25 Counter-Create 2188 5911C25 1MACC-26 Individuation 2189 5911C26 1MACC-27 The Constancy of the Fundamentals of Dianetics and Scientology 2190 5911C26 1MACC-28 The Handling of Cases - Greatest Overt 2191 5911C27 1MACC-29 Clearing Up the Whole Track 2192 5911C27 1MACC-30 Principal Incidents on the Track 2193 5911C30 1MACC-31 The Anatomy of Havingness 2194 5911C30 1MACC-32 Processes 2195 5912C10 SH DEMO Demo of New HGC Processs by LRH 1960 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2196 6001C01 SMC-1 Opening Lecture 2197 6001C01 SMC-2 Responsibility 2198 6001C01 SMC-3 Overts and Withholds 2199 6001C02 SMC-4 A Third Dynamic in Scientology - Why People Don't Like You 2200 6001C02 SMC-5 Marriage 2201 6001C02 SMC-6 Group Processing 2202 6001C03 SMC-7 Zones of Control and Responsibilities of Governments 2203 6001C03 SMC-8 Create and Confront 2204 6001C03 SMC-9 Your Case 2205 6001C04 HCS-1 E-Meter Phenomena 2206 6001C04 HCS-2 E-Meter and Time Track Structure 2207 6001C05 HCS-3 Processing against an E-Meter 2208 6001C05 HCS-4 Operating an E-Meter in Processing, Fields & Location in Time 2209 6001C06 HCS-5 Auditing 2210 6001C06 HCS-6 Identity 2211 6001C07 HCS-7 Inability to Withhold 2212 6001C07 HCS-8 Case Level and Needle State 2213 6001C07 HCS Supplementary Lecture 8: Specialized Problems 2214 6001C08 HCS-9 Sessioning and Withholds 2215 6002Cxx Opening Speech to Jr. Congress Delegates 2216 6006C23 LOE-1 The Difference Between Scientology and Other Studies 2217 6006C23 LOE-2 Title Unknown (Confront?) 2218 6006C30 LOE-3 Some Aspects of Help 2219 6007C04 Tenth Anniversary Congress 2220 6007C07 LOE-4 Help 2221 6008C07 LCDH-1 Clearing & Presessioning 2222 6008C07 LCDH-2 Pre-Sessioning 2223 6008C07 LCDH-3 Plant Research - Sickness - Will to Live - Adjustment of the Cycle of Action 2224 6008C08 1SHACC-1 Introduction to Course 2225 6008C10 1SHACC-2 Regimen 1 2226 6008C12 1SHACC-3 Skill in Auditing 2227 6008C15 1SHACC-4 Auditor Requirements 2228 6008C16 1SHACC-5 Fundamentals with Regard to Cases 2229 6008C17 1SHACC-6 Elements of Pre-Sessioning 2230 6008C18 1SHACC-7 Organization Programs 2231 6008C19 1SHACC-8 Auditor Weakness 2232 6008C22 1SHACC-9 Why Auditing Works 2233 6008C23 1SHACC-10 Handling of Insanity 2234 6008C24 1SHACC-11 Basic Relationship of Auditing 2235 6008C25 1SHACC-12 Development of Scientology Data 2236 6008C26 1SHACC-13 Fundamentals and Cases 2237 6008C29 1SHACC-14 The Importance of an E-Meter 2238 6008C30 1SHACC-15 Circuits and Havingness 2239 6008C31 1SHACC-16 Theory 67 2240 6009C01 1SHACC-17 Theory 67 2241 6009C02 1SHACC-18 Case Improvements 2242 6009C05 1SHACC-19 Successful Processes for Handling MEST 2243 6009C06 1SHACC-20 Correct Use of E-Meter 2244 6009C12 1SHACC-21 In-Sessionness 2245 6009C13 1SHACC-22 How Havingness Relates to Circuits 2246 6009C14 1SHACC-23 Formula of Havingness 2247 6009C15 1SHACC-24 In-Sessionness and Havingness 2248 6009C16 1SHACC-25 Final Lecture - 6th and 7th Dynamics 2249 6012C31 AHMC-1 The Genius of Dianetics and Scientology 2250 6012C31 AHMC-2 The Things of Scientology 2251 6012C31 AHMC-3 A Talk on South Africa 1961 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2252 6101C01 AHMC-4 Dianetics 1961 and the Whole Answer to the Problems of the Mind 2253 6101C01 AHMC-5 The Field of Scientology 2254 6101C01 AHMC-6 Scientology Organizations 2255 6101C02 22ACC-1 Present Time Problems - Why Cases Don't Move 2256 6101C02 22ACC-2 Present Time Problems and Withholds 2257 6101C03 22ACC-3 E-Meter 2258 6101C03 22ACC-4 Withholds 2259 6101C04 22ACC-5 What a Reactive Bank is - the Mechanics of the Reactive Bank 2260 6101C04 22ACC-6 Clearing Procedure 2261 6101C05 22ACC-7 Dianetics and Present Time Problems 2262 6101C05 22ACC-8 Methods of Clearing Technology - Finding of Havingness and Confront Processes - Presession 37 2263 6101C06 22ACC-9 Dianetics Assist and Presession 38 2264 6101C06 22ACC-10 Clearing Routine 2265 6101C21 ACSA-1 Opening Lecture 2266 6101C21 ACSA-2 The Parts of the Mind 2267 6101C21 ACSA-3 Aberration and the Handling of 2268 6101C22 ACSA-4 Evolution of Early Research - Prehav Scale 2269 6101C22 ACSA-5 Cycle of Action, Time Track, Terminals, Stable Datum, Reactive Thought 2270 6101C22 ACSA-6 Johannesburg Staff Intros, Lecture: Clearing Certs for Auditors 2271 6101C23 3SA ACC-1 HAS Co-Audit Processes and E-Meter 2272 6101C24 3SA ACC-2 Presession 38 2273 6101C25 3SA ACC-3 Model Session Revised 2274 6101C26 3SA ACC-4 Differences Between Dianetics and Scientology - Presession 38 2275 6101C27 3SA ACC-5 Creative Ability 2276 6102C02 3SA ACC-6 Auditor Failures 2277 6102C03 3SA ACC-7 Regimen and Prehavingness - Advances 2278 6102C06 3SA ACC-8 Making Formulas Out of the Prehav Scale 2279 6102C07 3SA ACC-9 What Are You Auditing? 2280 6102C08 3SA ACC-10 Case Behaviour Under Processing 2281 6102C09 3SA ACC-11 Mental Healing: Sanity and Insanity 2282 6102C10 3SA ACC-12 Organization Lines 2283 6102C13 3SA ACC-13 The Three Therapies of Earth 2284 6102C14 3SA ACC-14 Fundamentals of Auditing 2285 6102C15 3SA ACC-15 Havingness and Confront Scales 2286 6102C16 3SA ACC-16 Machines and Havingness 2287 6102C17 3SA ACC-17 Case Conditions 2288 6105C07 SHSBC-1 E-Meter Talk and Demo 2289 6105C12 SHSBC-2 Assessment 2290 6105C19 SHSBC-3 E-Meter 2291 6105C26 SHSBC-4 On Auditing 2292 6106C01 SHSBC-5 Flattening Process and E-Meter 2293 6106C02 SHSBC-6 Flows, Pre-Hav Scale, Primary Scale 2294 6106C05 SHSBC-7 Routine One, Two and Three 2295 6106C06 SHSBC-8 Routine One, Two and Three 2296 6106C07 SHSBC-9 Points in Assessing 2297 6106C08 SHSBC-10 Q & A Period and Ending an Intensive 2298 6106C09 SHSBC-11 Reading E-Meter Reactions 2299 6106C12 SHSBC-12 E-Meter Actions, Errors in Auditing 2300 6106C13 SHSBC-13 Seminar - Q & A Period 2301 6106C14 SHSBC-14 Seminar - Withholds 2302 6106C15 SHSBC-15X Not Known 2303 6106C16 SHSBC-16X Confront and Havingness 1,2 & 3 2304 6106C19 SHSBC-15 Q & A Period - Auditing Slowdowns 2305 6106C20 SHSBC-16 Sec Check Questions - Mutual Rudiments 2306 6106C21 SHSBC-17 Seminar at Saint Hill (Auditing Speed) 2307 6106C22 SHSBC-18 Running CCHs 2308 6106C23 SHSBC-19 Q & A Period - CCHs - Auditing 2309 6106C26 SHSBC-20 Dealing with Attacks on Scientology 2310 6106C27 SHSBC-21 CCHs - Circuits 2311 6106C28 SHSBC-22 Raw Meat - Trouble Shooting Cases 2312 6106C29 SHSBC-23 Wrong Target - Sec Check 2313 6106C30 SHSBC-24 Training on TRs - Talk on Auditing 2314 6107C03 SHSBC-26X Routine 1A - Problems 2315 6107C04 SHSBC-27X Routine 1A - Problems and Solutions 2316 6107C05 SHSBC-25 Q & A Period - Procedure in Auditing 2317 6107C06 SHSBC-26 Routine 1A - Problems 2318 6107C11 SHSBC-27 Routine 1A - Problems and Solutions 2319 6107C12 SHSBC-28 Q & A Period 2320 6107C14 SHSBC-29 Checking Ruds and Withholds 2321 6107C18 SHSBC-30 Can't Have - Create - Fundamentals of All Problems 2322 6107C19 SHSBC-31 Q & A Period: Auditor Effect on Meter 2323 6107C20 SHSBC-32 Games Conditions 2324 6107C22 LAC-1 Ron's Opening Talk and Slides (LA Congress) 2325 6108C03 SHSBC-33 Creation and Goals 2326 6108C04 SHSBC-34 Methodology of Auditing - Not Doingness and Occlusion 2327 6108C08 SHSBC-35 Forgettingness 2328 6108C09 SHSBC-36 Q & A - Goals Search 2329 6108C10 SHSBC-37 Q & A - Goals Assessment, Behavior of PC 2330 6108C11 SHSBC-38 Basics of Auditing - Matter of Factness 2331 6108C15 SHSBC-39 Q & A - Anatomy and Assessment of Goals 2332 6108C16 SHSBC-40 Unknown - Cyclic Aspects of Goals 2333 6108C17 SHSBC-41 Rudiments - Valences 2334 6108C18 SHSBC-42 Control of Attention 2335 6108C22 SHSBC-43 PTPs - Unknownnesses 2336 6108C23 SHSBC-44 Basics of Auditing 2337 6108C24 SHSBC-45 Rudiments 2338 6108C29 SHSBC-46 Basics of Auditing 2339 6106C30 SHSBC-47 Auditing Quality 2340 6108C31 SHSBC-48 What is Auditing? 2341 6109C05 SHSBC-49 Principles of Auditing 2342 6109C06 SHSBC-50 Subjective Reality 2343 6109C07 SHSBC-51 Reality in Auditing 2344 6109C12 SHSBC-52 Clearing Breakthrough 2345 6109C13 SHSBC-53 Sec Check and Withholds 2346 6109C14 SHSBC-54 Goals and Terminals Assessment 2347 6109C19 SHSBC-55 Q & A Period - Prehav, Sec Checks, ARC Break Process 2348 6109C20 SHSBC-56 Seminar at SH, Q & A Period - What is Knowable to the PC 2349 6109C21 SHSBC-57 Smoothness of Auditing 2350 6109C26 SHSBC-58 Teaching the Field - Sec Checks 2351 6109C27 SHSBC-59 Q & A Period; States of Beingness 2352 6109C28 SHSBC-60 Q & A Period; States of Beingness Grades of Auditors 2353 6110C03 SHSBC-61 The Prior Confusion 2354 6110C04 SHSBC-62 Moral Codes: What Is A Withhold? 2355 6110C05 SHSBC-63 Sec Checking - Types of Withholds Problems Intensive 2356 6110C10 SHSBC-64 Problem Intensive 2357 6110C11 SHSBC-65 Problems Intensive Assessment 2358 6110C12 SHSBC-66 Problems 2359 6110C17 SHSBC-67 Problems Intensive Procedures 2360 6110C18 SHSBC-68 Valences - Circuits 2361 6110C19 SHSBC-69 Q & A Period - Flows 2362 6110C24 SHSBC-70 Clearing 2363 6110C25 SHSBC-71 Importance of Goals Terminals 2364 6110C26 SHSBC-72 Security Checking Auditing Errors 2365 6110C31 SHSBC-73 Rudiments 2366 6111C01 SHSBC-74 Formation of Commands 2367 6111C02 SHSBC-75 How to Security Check 2368 6111C07 SHSBC-76 Routine 3A 2369 6111C08 SHSBC-77 Checking Case Reports 2370 6111C09 SHSBC-78 Effective Clearing 2371 6111C14 SHSBC-79 Routine 3D 2372 6111C15 SHSBC-80 Routine 3D Continued 2373 6111C16 SHSBC-81 Points in Assessing 2374 6111C21 SHSBC-82 Running 3D 2375 6111C22 SHSBC-83 Reading the E-Meter 2376 6111C23 SHSBC-84 Auxiliary Pre-Have: 3D Scale 2377 6111C28 SHSBC-85 Havingness 2378 6111C29 SHSBC-86 E-Meter Tips 2379 6111C30 SHSBC-87 Parts of 3D 2380 6112C05 SHSBC-88 Assessing 3D 2381 6112C06 SHSBC-89 Sec Checks Necessary 2382 6112C07 SHSBC-90 Expectancy of 3D 2383 6112C12 SHSBC-91 Sec Checks in Processing 2384 6112C13 SHSBC-92 Assessing 3D 2385 6112C14 SHSBC-93 Anatomy of Problems 2386 6112C19 SHSBC-94 Parts of 3D 2387 6112C20 SHSBC-95 Upgrading of Auditors 2388 6112C21 SHSBC-96 Probabilities of 3D 2389 6112C30 CHC-1 Scientology, Where are We Going 2390 6112C30 CHC-2 Auditing Perfection and Classes of Auditors 2391 6112C30 CHC-3 Parts of the 3D Package 2392 6112C31 CHC-4 The Goals Problem Mass 2393 6112C31 CHC-5 The E-Meter and It's Use & Demo by Reg Sharpe 2394 6112C31 CHC-6 Havingness, Quality of Reach 1962 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2395 6201C01 CHC-7 The Valence, How It Works 2396 6201C01 CHC-8 Goals Package Balance of Valences and Identification 2397 6201C01 CHC-9 Effectiveness and Your Effectiveness Now 2398 6201C09 SHSBC-97 Twenty-Ten - 3DXX 2399 6201C10 SHSBC-98 Sec Checks - Withholds 2400 6201C11 SHSBC-99 How to Audit 2401 6201C16 SHSBC-100 Nature of Withholds 2402 6201C17 SHSBC-101 Anatomy of 3D GPM 2403 6201C18 SHSBC-102 3D Criss Cross - GPM 2404 6201C23 SHSBC-103 Basics of Auditing 2405 6201C24 SHSBC-104 Training - Duplication 2406 6201C25 SHSBC-105 Whole Track 2407 6201C30 SHSBC-106 In-Sessionness 2408 6201C31 SHSBC-107 Usages of 3DXX 2409 6202C01 SHSBC-108 Flows 2410 6202C06 SHSBC-111 Withholds 2411 6202C07 SHSBC-112 Missed Withholds - (See 2255) 2412 6202C08 SHSBC-109 3DXX Assessment 2413 6202C13 SHSBC-110 Prep Clearing 2414 6202C14 SHSBC-117 Directing Attention 2415 6202C15 SHSBC-118 Prepchecking 2416 6202C20 SHSBC-113 What is A Withhold? 2417 6202C21 SHSBC-114 Use of Prepcheking 2418 6202C22 SHSBC-119 Prepchecking and Rudiments 2419 6202C27 SHSBC-115 Prepchecking 2420 6202C27 SHSBC-116 Auditor's Code 2421 6203C01 SHSBC-120 Model Session I 2422 6203C01 SHSBC-121 Model Session II 2423 6203C19 SHSBC-122 The Bad "Auditor" 2424 6203C19 SHSBC-123 Mechanics of Suppression 2425 6203C20 SH TVD-1 3DXX Assessment 2426 6203C20 SH TVD-2 3DXX Assessment (cont.) 2427 6203C21 SHSBC-124 Prepchecking 2428 6203C21 SHSBC-125 Prepchecking 2429 6203C27 SHSBC-130 Prepchecking Data 2430 6203C29 SHSBC-126 CCHs 2431 6203C29 SHSBC-127 Q & A Period 2432 6204C03 SHSBC-131 The Overt-Motivator Sequence 2433 6204C05 SHSBC-128 Sacredness of Cases - Self-Determinism, Other-Determinism and Pan-Determinism 2434 6204C05 SHSBC-129 As-Isness, People Who Can and Can't As-is 2435 6204C17 SHSBC-132 Auditing 2436 6204C17 SHSBC-133 How and Why Auditing Works 2437 6204C19 SHSBC-134 Gross Auditing Errors 2438 6204C19 SHSBC-135 Determining What to Run 2439 6204C24 SHSBC-136 Rundown on 3DXX, Part I 2440 6204C24 SHSBC-137 Rundown on 3DXX, Part II 2441 6204C25 SH TVD-3 Checking Line Plots 2442 6204C26 SHSBC-138 Rundown on Prepchecking (Professional Attitude) 2443 6204C26 SHSBC-139 Rundown on Routine 3: Routine 3AXX 2444 6205C01 SHSBC-140 Missed Withholds 2445 6205C01 SHSBC-141 Routine 3G, Experimental Preview of a Clearing Process 2446 6205C02 SH TVD-4A Prepchecking (Aud: LRH), Part I 2447 6205C02 SH TVD-4B Prepchecking, Part II 2448 6205C03 SHSBC-142 Craftmanship, Fundamentals 2449 6205C03 SHSBC-143 Prepchecking 2450 6205C15 SHSBC-144 New Training Sections 2451 6205C15 SHSBC-145 New TRs 2452 6205C16 SH TVD-5A Patching Up 3DXX Cases, Part I (LRH MTS-3) 2453 6205C16 SH TVD-5B Patching Up 3DXX Cases, Part II (Aud LRH...SPC-D) 2454 6205C17 SHSBC-146 Auditing Errors 2455 6205C17 SHSBC-147 Prepchecking 2456 6205C22 SHSBC-150 Administration of Courses 2457 6205C22 SHSBC-151 Missed Withholds 2458 6205C23 SH TVD-6 Check on "What" Questions and Havingness Probe (LRH MTS-4) 2459 6203C23 SH TVD-7 Fish and Fumble - Checking Dirty Needles (LRH MTS-5) (PC: Fred Hare) 2460 6205C24 SHSBC-148 E-Meter - Instant Reads, Part I 2461 6205C24 SHSBC-149 E-Meter Data - Instant Reads, Part II 2462 6205C29 SHSBC-152 Question and Answer Period 2463 6205C29 SHSBC-153 Security Check Prepchecking 2464 6205C30 SH TVD-8A Getting Rudiments In (LRH Auditing Demo), Part I 2465 6205C30 SH TVD-8B Getting Rudiments In, Part II 2466 6205C31 SHSBC-154 Value of Rudiments 2467 6205C31 SHSBC-155 Middle Rudiments 2468 6206C12 SHSBC-160 How to Do Goals Assessment 2469 6206C12 SHSBC-161 Middle Rudiments 2470 6206C13 SH TVD-9 Checking Out A Goal, Part I 2471 6206C13 SH TVD-10 Checking Out A Goal - Fish and Fumble - Part II 2472 6206C14 SHSBC-156 Future Technology 2473 6206C14 SHSBC-157 Listing 2474 6206C19 SHSBC-158 Do's and Don'ts of R3GA 2475 6206C19 SHSBC-159 Question and Answer Period 2476 6206C20 SH TVD-10 Spec New Model Session 2477 6206C21 SHSBC-162 Model Session Revised 2478 6206C21 SHSBC-163 Question and Answer Period 2479 6206C26 SHSBC-164 E-Meter Quality 2480 6206C26 SHSBC-165 Prepchecking 2481 6206C28 SHSBC-166 Rudiments 2482 6206C28 SHSBC-167 Question and Answer Period 2483 6207C10 SHSBC-168 Repetitive Rudiments and Repetitive Prepchecking, Part I 2484 6207C10 SHSBC-169 Repetitive Rudiments and Repetitive Prepchecking, Part II 2485 6207C12 SHSBC-174 Meter Reading 2486 6207C12 SHSBC-175 Meter Training 2487 6207C17 SHSBC-170 E-Meter Reads and ARC Breaks 2488 6207C17 SHSBC-171 Anatomy of ARC Breaks 2489 6207C19 SHSBC-172 The E-Meter 2490 6207C19 SHSBC-173 Question and Answer Period 2491 6207C24 SHSBC-176 Routine 3GA, Part I 2492 6207C24 SHSBC-177 Routine 3GA, Part II 2493 6207C26 SHSBC-178 Routine 3GA 2494 6207C26 SHSBC-179 Prepchecking 2495 6208C07 SHSBC-180 Routine 3GA Data on Goals, Part I 2496 6208C07 SHSBC-181 Routine 3GA Data on Goals, Part II 2497 6208C08 SH TVD-11 Routine 3GA Nulling Goals (LRH Auditing Demo) (PC: MSH) 2498 6208C09 SHSBC-182 Clearing 2499 6208C09 SHSBC-183 Goals Listing 2500 6208C14 SHSBC-184 Rock Slams and Dirty Needles 2501 6208C14 SHSBC-185 World Clearing 2502 6208C15 SH TVD-12A 3GA Dynamic Assessment - Listing Items for Dynamics, I 2503 6208C15 SH TVD-12B 3GA Dynamic Assessment - Listing Items for Dynamics, II 2504 6208C16 SHSBC-186 3GA Dynamic Assessment ("A" side only) 2505 6208C21 SHSBC-187 Finding Goals by Dynamic Assessment 2506 6208C21 SHSBC-188 Basics of Auditing 2507 6208C22 SH TVD-13A Dynamic Assessment and Item Assessment, Part I 2508 6208C22 SH TVD-13B Dynamic Assessment and Item Assessment, Part II 2509 6209C01 CSC-1 Presentation of the GPM 2510 6209C01 CSC-2 The Point Where the PC Begins to Get Clear 2511 6209C01 CSC-3 Basic Purpose 2512 6209C02 CSC-4 The Healing Effect of Preparatory Auditing (Suppress Button) 2513 6209C02 CSC-5 Staff Inroduction - Demo: J.Fudge 2514 6209C02 CSC-6 The Problems Intensive, Mechanics and Problems 2515 6209C03 CSC-7 World Clearing and You 2516 6209C03 CSC-8 Slides Shown by Reg Sharpe 2517 6209C03 CSC-9 Your Scientology Orgs and What They Do for You 2518 6209C18 SHSBC-189 Directing PC's Attention 2519 6209C18 SHSBC-190 3GA Dynamic Assessment by Rock Slam 2520 6209C19 SH TVD-14A Tiger Drill, Part 1 2521 6209C19 SH TVD-14B Tiger Drill, Part 2 2522 6209C20 SHSBC-191 Listing Lines 2523 6209C20 SHSBC-192 Geriatrics 2524 6209C25 SHSBC-193 Current Trends 2525 6209C25 SHSBC-194 3GA Assessment 2526 6209C26 TVD Nulling Goals Session 2527 6209C27 SHSBC-195 3GA Listing 2528 6209C27 SHSBC-195A 3GA Listing 2529 6210C02 SHSBC-196 3GA Listing Lines by Tiger Buttons 2530 6210C02 SHSBC-197 3GA listing Lines by Tiger Buttons, 2nd Lecture 2531 6210C03 SH TVD-15A Prepchecking a Goal, Part I 2532 6210C03 SH TVD-15B Prepchecking a Goal, Part II 2533 6210C04 SHSBC-198 Modern Security Checking 2534 6210C04 SHSBC-199 Making a Goal Fire 2535 6210C09 SHSBC-200 Future Org Trends 2536 6210C09 SHSBC-201 Instructor's Bugbear 2537 6210C11 SHSBC-202 3GA Goals Finding 2538 6210C11 SHSBC-203 3GA Goals Finding 2539 6210C23 SHSBC-202X 3GA Criss Cross 2540 6210C23 SHSBC-203X 3GAXX Following the Rock Slam 2541 6210C25 SHSBC-208 3GAXX 2542 6210C25 SHSBC-209 3GAXX Secondary Pre-Hav Scale 2543 6210C30 SHSBC-204 Pre-Hav Scales and Lists 2544 6210C30 SHSBC-205 Listing Goals 2545 6211C01 SHSBC-206 The Missed Missed Withhold 2546 6211C01 SHSBC-207 The Road to Truth 2547 6211C13 SHSBC-210 The Difficult Case 2548 6211C13 SHSBC-211 Entrance to Cases 2549 6211C15 SHSBC-212 Terminals 2550 6211C15 SHSBC-213 Clearing Technology 2551 6211C20 SHSBC-214 The GPM 2552 6211C20 SHSBC-215 Fundamentals of Auditing 2553 6211C22 SHSBC-216 Q & A Period, Part 1 2554 6211C22 SHSBC-217 Q & A Period, Part 2 2555 6211C27 SHSBC-218 Routine 2-12 2556 6211C27 SHSBC-219 Routine 2-12 2557 6211C29 SHSBC-220 R2-12 Theory and Practice, Part I 2558 6211C29 SHSBC-221 R2-12 Theory and Practice, Part II 2559 6212C11 SHSBC-222 R2-12 Data 2560 6212C11 SHSBC-223 Phantom R/S 2561 6212C13 SHSBC-224 R2-12 Data - Needle Behavior 2562 6212C13 SHSBC-225 Repair of R2-12 - Clean Needle 1963 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2563 6301C08 SHSBC-226 R2-10 and R2-12 2564 6301C08 SHSBC-227 Case Repair 2565 6301C10 SHSBC-228 R2-12 2566 6301C10 SHSBC-229 How to Audit 2567 6301C10 INTERVIEW 2568 6301C15 SHSBC-230 R2-12 Dead Horses 2569 6301C15 SHSBC-231 R2-12 Nevers 2570 6301C16 SH TVD-16 TR 0 Demo 2571 6301C16 SHSBC-232 TR 0 Lecture 2571.1 6301C16 SHSBC-233 TR 0 Lecture 2572 6302C06 Instructors Conference 2573 6302C07 SHSBC-234 R-3MX, Part I 2574 6302C07 SHSBC-235 R-3MX, Part II 2575 6302C12 SHSBC-236 Routine 3M 2576 6302C13 SHSBC-237 TVD-16, Mid. Rud. and Hav. 2577 6302C13 SHSBC-238 Discussion by LRH of TVD 2578 6302C14 SHSBC-239 Routine 3M 2579 6302C19 SHSBC-240 Rundown on Processes 2580 6302C20 SHSBC-241 Talk on TV Demo - Finding RRs 2581 6302C21 SHSBC-242 R-2 and R-3 Current Auditing Rundown 2582 6302C26 SHSBC-243 R-3M Current Rundown by Steps 2583 6302C27 SHSBC-246 TVD-17 Case Repair (Aud: LRH) 2584 6302C27 SHSBC-246A TVD-17A Case Repair (Aud: LRH) 2585 6302C28 SHSBC-244 Goals Problems Mass 2586 6303C05 SHSBC-245 R-2 and R-3 Urgent Data 2587 6303C07 SHSBC-247 When Faced With The Unusual Do the Usual 2588 6303C13 SHSBC Auditing and Assessment(See 2501) 2589 6303C19 SHSBC-248 R-3M How to Find Goals 2590 6303C19 SHSPEC Flattening A Process (See 2509) 2591 6303C20 SH TVD-18 Rudiments and Havingness Session and Short Lecture (Aud: LRH, PC: 2592 6303C21 SHSBC-251 R-2G Series 2593 6303C26 SHSBC-252 Case Repair 2594 6303C27 SHSBC-254 TVD-19 Sec Checking, Talk by LRH (Aud: R.Sharpe; PS: Leslie Van 2595 6303C28 SHSBC-253 The GPM 2596 6304C02 SHSBC-256 Line Plot, Items 2597 6304C04 SHSBC-255 Anatomy of the GPM 2598 6304C16 SHSBC-257 Top of GPM 2599 6304C18 SHSBC-258 Directive Listing 2600 6304C20 PAC-1 Clearing 2601 6304C20 PAC-2 Clearing 2602 6304C23 SHSBC-259 Goals Problem Mass 2603 6304C25 SHSBC-260 Finding Goals 2604 6304C30 SHSBC-261 Directive Listing 2605 6305C02 SHSBC-262 Running the GPM 2606 6305C14 SHSBC-263 Implant GPMs 2607 6305C15 SHSBC-264 TVD-20, Blocking Out and Dating Items and Incidents Prior to Implants 2608 6305C16 SHSBC-265 The Time Track 2609 6305C21 SHSBC-266 The Helatrobus Implants 2610 6305C22 SHSBC-267 TVD-21, Engram Running - Helatrobus Implant (Aud: LRH) Goal "To 2611 6305C23 SHSBC-268 State of O.T. 2612 6305C28 SHSBC-269 Handling ARC Breaks 2613 6305C29 SHSBC-270 Programming Cases, Part 1 2614 6305C30 SHSBC-271 Programming Cases, Part 2 2615 6306C11 SHSBC-272 Engram Chain Running 2616 6306C12 SHSBC-273 ARC Straightwire 2617 6306C13 SHSBC-274 Levels of Case 2618 6306C18 SHSBC-275 Beingness 2619 6306C19 SHSBC-276 Summary of Modern Auditing 2620 6306C20 SHSBC-277 History of Psychotherapy 2621 6306C25 SHSBC-278 Routine 2H 2622 6306C26 SHSBC-279 TVD-22, Listing Assessment for Engram Running, 1 2623 6306C27 SHSBC-280 TVD-23, Listing Assessment for Engram Running, 2 2624 6306C09 SHSBC-281 The Free Being 2625 6307C10 SHSBC-282 Auditing Skills for R-3R 2626 6307C10 SHSBC-284A Preliminary Steps of R-3R, Part 1 2627 6307C10 SHSBC-284B Preliminary Steps of R-3R, Part 2 2628 6307C11 SHSBC-283 ARC Breaks 2629 6307C16 SHSBC-285 Tips on Running R-3R 2630 6307C17 SHSBC-286 Dating 2631 6307C18 SHSBC-287 Errors in Time 2632 6307C23 SHSBC-288 Between Lives Implants 2633 6307C24 SHSBC-289 ARC Breaks and the Comm Cycle - The Revised Model Session 2634 6307C25 SHSBC-290 Comm Cycles in Auditing 2635 6308C06 SHSBC-291 Auditing Comm Cycles - Definition of An Auditor 2636 6308C07 SHSBC-292 R-2H Fundamentals 2637 6308C08 SHSBC-293 R-2H Assessment 2638 6308C14 SHSBC-294 Auditing Tips 2639 6308C15 SHSBC-295 The Tone Arm 2640 6308C20 SHSBC-296 The Itsa Line 2641 6308C21 SHSBC-297 The Itsa Line (cont.) 2642 6308C22 SHSBC-298 Project 80 2643 6308C27 SHSBC-299 Rightness and Wrongness 2644 6308C28 SHSBC-300 The TA and the Service Facsimile 2645 6308C29 SHSBC-301 The Service Facsimile (cont.) 2646 6309C03 SHSBC-302A R3SC 2647 6309C04 SHSBC-302 How to Find A Service Facsimile 2648 6309C05 SHSBC-303 Service Fac Assessment 2649 6309C10 SHSBC-304 Destimulation of A Case 2650 6309C11 SHSBC-305 Service Facs and GPMs 2651 6309C12 SHSBC-306 Service Facs 2652 6309C17 SHSBC-307 What You Are Auditing 2653 6309C18 SHSBC-308 St. Hill Service Fac Handling 2654 6309C19 SHSBC-309 Routine 4M TA (HCO B 2 Oct 63 cancels R4M TA) 2655 6309C24 Summary I, (cancelled by HCO B 12 Oct 63) (Not Released) 2656 6309C25 SHSBC-310 Summary II Scientology 0 2657 6309C26 SHSBC-311 Summary III About Level IV Aud. 2658 6310C15 SHSBC-312 Essentials of Auditing 2659 6310C16 SHSBC-313 The Itsa Maker Line 2660 6310C17 SHSBC-314 Levels of Auditing 2661 6310C21 SHSBC-315 Attack and GPMs 2662 6310C22 SHSBC-316 The Integration of Auditing 2663 6310C23 SHSBC-317 Auditing the GPM 2664 6310C29 SHSBC-318 Routine 4 2665 6310C30 SHSBC-319 R4 Case Assembly 2666 6310C31 SHSBC-320 R4M2 Programming 2667 6311C05 SHSBC-321 Three Zones of Auditing 2668 6311C07 SHSBC-322 Relationship of Training to O.T. 2669 6311C16 Interview with Saturday Evening Post 2670 6311C17 Interview with Saturday Evening Post 2671 6311C26 SHSBC-323 R4 Auditing 2672 6311C27 SHSBC-330 TVD-25, Auditing Demo and Comments by LRH 2673 6311C28 SHSBC-324 Seven Classifications 2674 6311C28 SESSION MSH Auditing LRH 2675 6311C28 SESSION MSH Auditing LRH 2676 6311C29 SESSION MSH Auditing LRH 2677 6312C02 SESSION PT Truncated GPM (LRH Auditing MSH) 2678 6312C03 SESSION Finding A Next Goal (LRH Auditing MSH) 2679 6312C03 SHSBC-325 Certifications and Classifications 2680 6312C04 SHSBC-326 TVD-24, Basic AUditing 2681 6312C04 SESSION LRH Auditing MSH 2682 6312C05 SHSBC-327 Basic Auditing 2683 6312C10 SHSBC-328 Scientology 0 2684 6312C10 SHSBC-372B The Dangerous Environment 2685 6312C11 Session Goals to Do and Think 2686 6312C12 SHSBC-329 Summary of O.T. Processes 2687 6312C13 SESSION LRH Auditing MSH 2688 6312C15 SESSION LRH Auditing MSH 2689 6312C20 SESSION LRH Auditing MSH 2690 6312C22 SESSION LRH Auditing MSH 2691 6312C23 SESSION LRH Auditing MSH 2692 6312C30 SH SC-1A Summary of R6, Part 1 2693 6312C30 SH SC-1B Summary of R6, Part 2 2694 6312C31 SH SC-2&3 Objects of the Mind 2695 6312C31 SH SPEC-1 Indicators 2696 6312C31 SESSION LRH Auditing MSH 1964 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2697 6401C01 SESSION LRH Auditing MSH R6 2698 6401C01 SH SC-4 R6 Indicators 2699 6401C07 SH SPEC-2 Good Indicators (Lower Levels) 2700 6401C09 SH SPEC-3 Bad Indicators 2701 6401C16 SH SC-5A On R6, Part 1 2702 6401C16 To Instructors on Routine 6 (could be same tape as above) 2703 6401C16 SH SC-5B On R6, Part 2 2704 6401C20 SH SC-6A R6 Line Plots and Admin, Part 1 2705 6401C20 SH SC-6B R6 Line Plots and Admin, Part 2 2706 6401C21 SH SC-7A R6 Case Analysis, Part 1 2707 6401C21 SH SC-7B R6 Case Analysis, Part 2 2708 6402C04 SH SPEC-4 Auditor Self-Criticism 2709 6402C05 SH SC-8A The Pattern of the Bank (film), Part 1 2710 6402C05 SH SC-8B The Pattern of the Bank (film), Part 2 2711 6402C06 SH SC-9 R6 on Items and Goals 2712 6402C06 SH SPEC-5 Comm Cycle in Auditing 2713 6402C09 SH DEMO Auditing Session 2714 6402C09 DEMO 2 LRH Audits MSH "First Recorded Session on Bringing About Commands" 2715 6402C11 SH SC-10 Bad Indicators 2716 6402C13 SH SC-11A Goals, Part 1 2717 6402C13 SH SC-11B Goals, Part 2 2718 6402C17 SH SC-12A Goals Listing and Plotting, Part 1 2719 6402C17 SH SC-12B Goals Listing and Plotting, Part 2 2720 6402C18 SH SC-13A Technical Rules and Bad Indicators, Part 1 2721 6402C18 SH SC-13B Technical Rules and Bad Indicators, Part 2 2722 6402C19 SH SC-14A GPM Series and Examination Review, Part 1 2723 6402C19 SH SC-14B GPM Series and Examination Review, Part 2 2724 6402C20 SH SC-15 Goals Finding and Plotting 2725 6402C24 SH SC-16 Q & A on R6 (CONFID) 2726 6402C25 SH SC-17A The Goals Pattern, Part 1 2727 6402C25 SH SC-17B The Goals Pattern, Part 2 2728 6402C25 SH SPEC-6 What Auditing Is and What It Isn't 2729 6403C03 SH SPEC-7 Auditing and Assessment (Same as SH SPEC 248) 2730 6403C05 SH SPEC-8 Case Analysis - Healing 2731 6403C10 SH SPEC-9 Summary of Lower Levels - Clearing at Level Four 2732 6403C12 SH SPEC-10A Track Analysis (film) 2733 6403C12 SH SPEC-10B Running GPMs (film) 2734 6403C17 SH SPEC-11 The Road to Perfection 2735 6403C18 SH TVD TV Demo's Comments by LRH - MSH auditing LRH (Goals Plotting R6 Model Session, Handling an ARC Break) (SH SPEC 2&2B) 2736 6403C19 SH SPEC-12 Flattening a Process 2737 6403C24 SH SPEC-13 International City 2738 6404C10 SH SPEC-14 How to Manage a Course 2739 6404C14 SH SPEC-15 The Classification Gradation Programme 2740 6404C16 SH SPEC-16 Auditing by Lists 2741 6404C21 SH SPEC-17 Problems and Solutions 2742 6404C28 SH SPEC-18 Wisdom As An Auditor 2743 6404C30 SH SPEC-19 Effectiveness of Processing 2744 6405C19 SH SPEC-20A R6 Remarks 1 Goal End Word Running 2745 6405C19 SH SPEC-20 The Preclear and Getting Auditing to Work 2746 6406C01 SH SC-18 The Line Plot - Goals Plot - Series Plot (CONFID) 2747 6406C04 SH SPEC-21 R6 Auditing Skills 2748 6406C09 SH SPEC-22 The Cycle of Action - Its Interpretation on the E-Meter 2749 6406C16 SH SPEC-23 "Communication" Overts and Responsibility 2750 6406C18 SH SPEC-24 Studying, Introduction; also issued as ST-1 2751 6406C30 SH SPEC-25 Cause Level, OT and the Public 2752 6407C02 SH SPEC-26 O/W Modernized and Reviewed 2753 6407C07 SH SPEC-27 Dissemination 2754 6407C09 SH SPEC-28 Studying - Data Assimilation; also issued as ST-2 2755 6407C14 SH SPEC-29 Track and Bank Anatomy 2756 6407C15 SH SPEC-30 Organizational Operation 2757 6407C27 HASI Address to HASI LTD. Share Holders 2758 6407C28 SH SPEC-31 Campaign to Handle Psychosomatic Ills 2759 6407C30 SH SPEC-32 Psychosomatic - Its Meaning in Scientology 2760 6408C04 SH SPEC-33 A Summary of Study; also issued as ST-3 2761 6408C06 SH SPEC-34 Study - Gradients and Nomenclature; also issued as ST-4 2762 6408C11 SH SPEC-35 Evaluation of Information; also issued as ST-5 2763 6408C13 SH SPEC-36 Study and Education; also issued as ST-6 2764 6409C01 SH SPEC-37 The PE Course 2765 6409C03 SH SPEC-38 Clearing - What It Is 2766 6409C15 SH SPEC-39 Scientolopgy and Tradition 2767 6409C22 SH SPEC-40 A Review of Study; also issued as ST-7 2768 6409C29 SH SPEC-41 Gradients 2769 6410C13 SH SPEC-42 Cycles of Action 2770 6410C20 SH SPEC-43 Levels - The Reason for Them 2771 6410C27 SH SPEC-44 The Failed Case 2772 6411C03 SH SPEC-45 Programmes 2773 6411C04 SH SPEC-48 Comments on Clay Table TVD by LRH 2774 6411C10 SH SPEC-46 PTPs, Overts and ARC Breaks 2775 6411C17 Interview with Mr Phelon (CONFID) 2776 6411C17 SH SPEC-47 Styles of Auditing 2777 6412C15 SH SPEC-49 Communication - A Gradient on Duplication 2778 6412C22 SH SPEC-50 Mastery of the GPMs (films) (CONFID) 2779 6412C30 SH SPEC-51 Pattern of the Bank (film) (CONFID) 1965 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2780 6502C23 SH SPEC-52 Level VII 2781 6503C02 SH SPEC-53 Technology and Hidden Standards 2782 6503C09 SH SPEC-54 The New Organizational Structure 2783 6503C16 SH SPEC-55 The Progress and Future of Scientology 2784 6503C30 SH SPEC-56 ARC Breaks and Generalities (General Rules?) 2785 6504C06 SH SPEC-57 Org Board and Livingness 2786 6504C13 SH SPEC-58 The Lowest Levels 2787 6504C27 SH SPEC-59 Awareness Levels 2788 6505C11 SH SPEC-60 ARC Breaks and PTPs, the Differentiation 2789 6505C16 SH SPEC-61 Organization and Ethics 2790 6505C25 SH SPEC-62 The Five Conditions 2791 6506C08 SH SPEC-63 Handling the PTS 2792 6506C29 SH SPEC-64 The Well-Rounded Auditor 2793 6507C27 SH SPEC-65 Stages of Release 2794 6509C03 CC-1 Material of the R6 Bank (filmed lecture) 2795 6509C09 SH SPEC-66 Classification and Gradation (also available as a film) 2796 6509C21 SH SPEC-67 Out Tech 2797 6510C09 Three Main Points Watched for in Review 2798 6510C14 SH SPEC-68 Briefing to Review Auditors 2799 6512C01 Conference Memo to Commodore White on TASC 2800 6512C20 Conference on Speed Up of Waiting Lists 2801 65xxCxx no date - Filmed Interview with LRH by Tony Hitchman 1966 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2802 6601C25 Conference with Comps 2803 6602C12 Interns Conference 2804 6602C12 Interns Conference 2805 6605C06 LRH to SH & WW Staff 2806 6606C27 DEMO LRH Solo Session Demo 2807 6607C19 SH SPEC-69 About Rhodesia 2808 6607C21 SH SPEC-70 Dianetic Auditing 2809 6607C26 SH SPEC-71 The Classification Chart and Auditing 2810 6607C28 SH SPEC-72 Dianetics Auditing and the Mind 2811 6608C02 SH SPEC-73 Suppressives and GAEs 2812 6608C04 SH SPEC-74 Dianetics, Scientology and Society 2813 6608C16 SH SPEC-75 Releases and Clears 2814 6608C18 SH SPEC-76 Study and Intention (also known as Roundup of Study Materials) 2815 6608C23 SH SPEC-77 Organization 2816 6608C25 SH SPEC-78 The Anti-Social Personality 2817 6609C01 SH SPEC-79 Gradients and ARC 2818 6609C08 SH SPEC-80 States of Identity 2819 6611C01 SH SPEC-81 Government and Organization 2820 6611C29 SH SPEC-82 2821 6612C06 SH SPEC-83 Scientology Definitions II 2822 6612C13 SH SPEC-84 Scientology Definitions III 1967 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2823 6701C12 OT & Clear - Graduation aboard "Royal Scotman" 2824 6702C25 The Big Auditing Problem 2825 6709C20 SPEC LECT Ron's Journal 1967 2826 6710C10 SO Talk to the Royal Scotsman Crew 2827 6711C16 SO Watch, Quarter and Station Bill (WQSB) 2828 6711C18 SO A Talk to Saint Hill and World-Wide Ethics Officers 2829 6711C19 SPEC LECT Ron's Talk to Pubs WW & WW Execs re symbols and their use 2830 6711C23 Ron's Talk to EC WW 2831 6711C30 SO Crew Training 2832 6712C10 SO Form and Manner of Keeping Watches 1968 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2833 68xxCxx SPEC LECT Talk to EC WW on RS at Southampton 2834 6801C05 AO-1 Fast Flow and Inspection before the Fact 2835 6801C12 AO-2 Those Who Will Put Things Right 2836 6801C17 SO Weather 2837 6801C26 AO-4 Ron's Talk at 4th Graduation on RS (Apollo) 2838 6809C24 Class VIII-1 Welcome to the Class VIII Course. An Introduction to Standard Tech 2839 6809C25 Class VIII-2 What Standard Tech Does 2840 6809C26 Class VIII-3 The Laws of Case Supervision 2841 6809C27 Class VIII-4 Standard Tech Defined 2842 6809C28 Class VIII-5 The Standard Green Form and Rudiments 2843 6809C29 Class VIII-6 Mechanics of Techniques and Study Matter 2844 6809C30 Class VIII-7 Case Supervisor Do's and Don'ts 2845 6810C01 Class VIII-8 Certainty of Standard Tech 2846 6810C02 Class VIII-9 Laws of Listing and Nulling 2847 6810C03 Class VIII-10 Assists 2848 6810C07 Class VIII-11 Assessments and Listing Basics 2849 6810C08 Class VIII-12 More on Basics 2850 6810C09 Class VIII-13 Ethics and Case Supervision 2851 6810C10 Class VIII-14 Auditor Attitude and the Bank 2852 6810C11 Class VIII-15 Auditor Additives, Lists and Case Supervising 2853 6810C12 Class VIII-16 Standard Tech 2854 6810C13 Class VIII-17 The Basics and Simplicities of Standard Tech 2855 6810C14 Class VIII-18 The New Auditor's Code 2856 6810C15 Class VIII-19 An Evaluation of Examination - Answers and Data on 2857 6811Cxx SPEC LECT Ron's Journal 1968 1969 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2858 6902C02 R-Factor Talk to Registrar 2859 6905C29 SO SPEC-1 First Standard Dianetics Graduation - The Dianetic Program 2860 6910C15 WSO-1 Welcome to the Sea Org: Quality of the Sea Org - What is a Seaman 2861 6910C16 WSO-2 Welcome to the Sea Org: Drills 2862 6910C17 WSO-3 Welcome to the Sea Org: Why the Sea Org is Successful 2863 6910C20 WSO-4 Welcome to the Sea Org: Third Dynamic Activity and Making Things Go Right 2864 6910C21 WSO-5 Welcome to the Sea Org: It's A PR World 1970 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2865 7001C30 SO A Succinct View of PR 2866 7003C27 SO The Difference Between Intelligence and PR - Part I (for PRO Course Only) 2867 7003C27 SO The Difference Between Intelligence and PR - PART II (for PRO Course Only) 2868 7006C21 SPEC LECT Expanded Grades and Training 2869 7007C03 LRH Tape to Grand National Convention in Los Angeles (this tape same as the above per P.J.) 2870 7007C15 Mission and Orders Portmanteau 2871 7009C16 SO A Talk on Department 13, the Department of Personnel Enhancement 2872 7011C17 SO FEBC-1 Welcome to the FEBC 1971 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2873 7101C18 SO FEBC-2 PR Becomes a Subject 2874 7101C18 SO FEBC-3 The Org Officer/Product Officer System, Part I 2875 7101C18 SO FEBC-4 The Org Officer/Product Officer System, Part II 2876 7101C23 SO FEBC-5 How to Post An Org 2877 7101C23 SO FEBC-6 The Org Officer and His Resources, Part I 2878 7101C23 SO FEBC-7 The Org Officer and His Resources, Part II 2879 7101C24 SO FEBC-8 Viability and the Role of the HAS 2880 7101C24 SO FEBC-9 Production and Resources of the HAS 2881 7101C24 SO FEBC-10 The HAS and the "Coins" of the Org 2882 7102C03 SO FEBC-11 As You Return to Your Org 2883 7102C03 SO FEBC-12 The FEBC Org Board and Its VFPs 2884 7103C02 To FSO on VFPs 2885 7105C09 SO LECT Training People to Train 2886 7106C12 SO Welcome to the Internship 2887 7106C14 LRH Briefing to Bill Foster 2888 7109C05 SO A Talk on Basic Qual - I 2889 7109C05 SO A Talk on Basic Qual - II 1972 Ref Nr. Date Code Lecture Code Lecture Title 2890 7202C26 LRH/MTS-1 CCH: Steps 1-4 Demo (5707C07 FC-15) 2891 7202C26 LRH/MTS-2 Demo of An Assist (5911C09 1MACC-2) 2892 7202C26 LRH/MTS-3 Patching Up Two 3DXX Cases (6205C16 SH TVD-5A&B) 2893 7202C26 LRH/MTS-4 Checking on "What" Questions and Havingness Probe (6205C23 SH TVD-6) 2894 7202C26 LRH/MTS-5 Fish and Fumble - Checking Dirty Needles (6205C23 SH TVD xx) 2895 7203C01 ESTO-1 Esto Instant Hat, Part I 2896 7203C01 ESTO-2 Esto Instant Hat, Part II 2897 7203C02 ESTO-3 Evaluation and Handling of Personnel, Part I 2898 7203C02 ESTO-4 Evaluation and Handling of Personnel, Part II 2899 7203C03 ESTO-5 Handling Personnel, Part I 2900 7203C03 ESTO-6 Handling Personnel, Part II 2901 7203C04 ESTO-7 Hold the Form of the Org, Part I 2902 7203C04 ESTO-8 Hold the Form of the Org, Part II 2903 7203C05 ESTO-9 Revision of the product/Org system Part I 2904 7203C05 ESTO-10 Revision of the product/Org system Part II 2905 7203C06 ESTO-11 F/Ning Staff Members Part I 2906 7203C06 ESTO-12 F/Ning Staff Members Part II 2907 7203C30 SO XDN-1 Expanded Dianetics 2908 7204C7A SO XDN-2 Expanded Dianetics and Word Clearing 2909 7204C7B SO XDN-3 Auditor Administration 2910 7204C7C SO XDN-4 Illness Breakthrough